Bound
by Rennie75
Summary: COMPLETED 2016 summer break story - This action adventure story is set after S4 finale and does contain spoilers as well as a few Alternate Timeline Team Arrow chapters dealing with Flashpoint! Always Olicity w/a brooding Oliver, rambling Felicity, and awesome Diggle as the focus with appearances by Roy, Thea, & Barry.
1. Chapter 1

_**UPDATED AN: This was originally posted as a one-shot episode tag for the 4.18 episode and was an emotional POV for Oliver that addresses that mysterious promise to Laurel. However, it has been expanded into a multi-part summer story! It's an Original Team Arrow/ Olicity action romance that explores the ties that bind Team Arrow together. It's set after the S4 finale (spoilers for anything in the show). Middle chapters are a bit AU as we explore the Flashpoint impact with an Alternate Timeline story within the story. Hopefully, all the pieces will come together for a fun read with a happily-ever-after ending. Weekly installments will be completed before new shows return in the US.**_

 _AN – It has been a long since I've posted and I just want to thank all who continue to read my earlier works. The notices of your faves and follows still make me giddy! THANK YOU!_

 _SPOILER WARNING - This is an episode tag for Eleven-fifty-nine (US air date of 4/6/16) so pls skip this one if you haven't watched and are avoiding spoilers! You have been warned!_

/

Oliver stood stiffly at the edge of the green grass. His hands clenched in fists as he overlooked the gray markers. No one knew how often he found himself there lately - bound by broken promises, by his failures, by the ghosts of the past. Now there would be another one.

Laurel.

The devastation on her father's face was burned into his mind's eye. The sharp glare of Diggle's guilt made it difficult for him to meet his partner's eyes - it felt him like he was looking into a mirror. The sound of Thea's tears provided a steady beat for his own grief. The all too brief feel of Felicity in his arms left an empty ache deep in his chest.

Continuing to walk through the memories, his hands traced the names on the headstones. So many dead. So much loss. So much pain. So much darkness.

His breath eased out slowly as he fought for control. He hadn't been able to stay at the hospital with the others. The need to be alone, to run away had been too powerful. He still wanted to leave. Diggle's words suddenly echoed in his head once again.

Could he evolve? Could he ever be someone other than who the Island made him?

Laurel's voice soothed Oliver as he remembered her words of love and support. Glancing down, he removed his hand from the tombstone and instead traced the picture Laurel had carried much as he had. A memento of a simpler time. An image of simpler woman whose beauty hadn't been marred by death, loss, and darkness.

 _"Promise me you won't let the darkness win. This all started with you but you aren't alone and you aren't only the Green Arrow. You are a hero without the mask. You're my hero, Ollie. You've done so much good but there's more you can do. Bring your Team back together, put yourself back together. Find your way back."_

Oliver wanted to believe it was a promise he could keep.

He continued to stroke the well-worn photo as more memories replayed in his head and heart. His eyes moved from the tombstones to the sky above. There had been times of darkness but there was light too. Like Laurel, he felt alive whenever he was with the Team. He felt alive when he was loved by Felicity. He needed them and he believed they needed him too.

Laurel was right and she again inspired him. He couldn't let the darkness win. It was time to fight not just for the city but for his Team. It was time to fight for himself and his future. His fingers again caressed the photo. It would no longer be a memento of the past but instead a hope for the future.

Turning his back on the graves, Oliver started to make his way back. His Team could evolve...together. He wasn't alone. He had a brother in Diggle, his sister was still by his side, and Felicity was the love of his life.

He no longer felt as burdened by the past. His new promise to Laurel bound him to the future. A good future. A future with his Team and with Felicity.


	2. Chapter 2 - Alone

**Chapter 2 – Alone**

AN – Many, many thanks for all who have continued to read my fanfic even while I've been on hiatus to work on my original stories! Your support and encouragement is so very much appreciated!

 _ **WARNING – While I'm excited to expand this oneshot into a multi-chapter summer story, it is not set in the Lessons Universe like I've done previously. This one's also a bit more AU than I usually do but I blame the show for delving into time travel and magic! BTW, I don't watch The Flash or LOT regularly but those shows do play a part in this story. However, pls remember that I'm always OTA (Oliver, Diggle, & Felicity) as well as Thea/ Roy and Olicity so pls be patient and give me a chance on this one! :) It is mostly written and updates will be posted weekly but suggestions/ comments/ questions are always welcome and could inspire me to make changes! Thank you!**_

 **SPOILER ALERT FOR THE ENTIRE STORY** – This takes place after the Season 4 finale so spoilers for, well, basically the entire show! Read at your own risk if you aren't current!

 **DISCLAIMER FOR THE ENTIRE STORY** – CW's Arrow and all DC comics characters belong to others. Never had a claim, never will.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Oliver winced when Felicity missed the block and Curtis connected with her ribs. One of the experimental spheres immediately moved into the air to scan for damage even though the two continued to spar. He split his attention between their training and the injury report coming up on one of the monitors.

Curtis spun away to read the report. The collision of Felicity's staff with the table jarred her enough to make her mutter under her breath. She turned to glare at Oliver.

"It's not really fair for me to fight either of you. He's an Olympian and well, you're you, you're Mayor Oliver Queen, the Green Arrow. Can't I train with a just normal person instead? Assuming I could find a normal person around here that is."

"So many run-on sentences." Curtis murmured but both Felicity and Oliver ignored him

Flinging the jo aside, she nursed the sore but not broken ribs with one hand and continued. "I know what you're going to say. We have to be prepared for anything especially as we're down several Team Arrow members now. I know, I know. I just needed to whine for a moment or perhaps have a glass of wine or a carton of ice cream."

Curtis ignored her but Oliver moved to her side with a worried frown. His hand hovered near her face for a single moment before dropping to take her elbow. She leaned slightly toward him before straightening but she didn't break the contact. Their eyes met for several moments before Curtis spoke again.

"We're getting more reports of violence. The program can't triangulate a central hot spot which is weird. If someone is trying to gain power they have to have a headquarters—"

"But maybe we've been looking at it wrong. If there are two separate parties then we need to figure out two centralized locations." Felicity brightened at the breakthrough.

She gave Oliver a brilliant smile and moved away to her desk. Curtis had changed everything when he revamped their lair and she was still adjusting. There was a lot to adjust to though since Team Arrow was now only the three of them. Pushing those worries aside, her fingers flew as she revised the code along with Curtis.

"Okay then, I'll just go train by myself since you don't need me."

Oliver meant it as a joke but the words struck a chord inside him. Felicity remained at his side – close but just out of reach. Diggle and Thea had chosen to leave. Laurel was dead. He hadn't kept his promise. Team Arrow no longer existed and he wasn't sure if the Green Arrow did either. Felicity hadn't left the Team but she had left him. She was making her own path as CEO after fighting hard to get the position back. Most of his work was handled during the day too and she wasn't there for that. He felt more alone in the office surrounded by people than when he had spent his nights at the lair. She had taught him to love and live in the light and in return he had given her the darkness. If he could take it back into him he would. He wouldn't take back loving her though and he wouldn't stop loving her either.

His strikes against the training dummies repeated in time with their keystrokes. The familiar sounds soothed him even while his mind continued to wander. As Mayor, he had accomplished many things in the last few months. The Bay remained his central project and the restoration was moving along with new businesses signing up already. Rebuilding after an attack took time though. He knew that better than anyone.

Felicity glanced up and her eyes instinctively found Oliver. She intentionally looked away and allowed her eyes to scan the room instead. Curtis' influence was obvious but she was grateful for the improvements even if it was yet another reason she no longer felt at home there. The lair had once been home just as the Team had once been her family and Oliver had once been…her whole world. Biting her lip, Felicity again allowed her eyes to travel along the man she loved. She felt like she understood him better now, loved him more now after all she had been through with him. Before she had been thoughtlessly optimistic but now she was more of a realist and now she was scared. She was scared she wasn't strong enough to be with him. He wasn't just a normal man. He was the Green Arrow, Mayor Oliver Queen and she was just Felicity. Maybe they weren't meant to be after all.

A familiar beep pulled Felicity's thoughts away from Oliver. She read the update twice before speaking out loud. "I think I've found the two zones of activity – one's near the Bay, the other is close to City Hall." Pausing, she typed again while the men watched and waited.

"You mean there are two people struggling for power. Didn't we already assume that?" Oliver prompted from his new position kneeling just behind Felicity's chair. His close presence startled her and her flinch brought their bodies in close contact. The warmth of her body pressed into him caused the ache in his heart to thump in time with his accelerated pulse. He gave her a slight smile when he released her so she could again take her seat.

"Yes, we did assume that." Curtis attempted to prompt them as well. He still worked more with Felicity alone. He had known she was a kickass CEO but with Oliver she was more. It was no longer about saving jobs but about saving lives. He still wanted to help with that himself.

Felicity pushed her glasses up and frowned at both men. "Yes, but there's something else. Keeping the two central locations, the incident reports show another pattern. There's escalation on both sides and they are getting closer together. It's like they've been running tests - building to something bigger."

"Testing what? What kind of escalation?" Oliver's eyes scanned the maps of glowing red and blue dots that haphazardly filled the screen. The pattern wasn't obvious to him but he trusted Felicity.

"The police have been rebuilding just as we have, as the city has. Lyla is helping them – behind the scenes, of course, but she's trying to keep the city safe too. Things have been quiet but we knew someone would step up to fill the criminal vacuum and we thought the violence was part of that. My point though is that someone is checking to see just how safe we are, testing the response they get." Felicity explained as she continued working.

The silence lengthened but Oliver didn't return to his training. His eyes alternated between following Felicity's fingers as she typed and reviewing the map. Curtis' next words brought both of their gazes to him.

"I've got even more. If I were running a test, I'd want to see the results first hand. Look at what one camera picked up. Do you guys…" Curtis' voice trailed off and he glanced uncertainly between both Oliver and Felicity. When they didn't speak for several moments, he tried again. "You look like you are seeing a ghost. Who is—"

"There's no way. That's just not possible." Felicity typed furiously. She didn't even glance up when Oliver squeezed her shoulder.

Curtis watched the exchange silently until Oliver then turned away to face the cases holding the suits of his former Teammates. There was no expression on the man's face that Curtis could understand.

More pictures filled the screen. In the final one, the slim, masked villain turned to stare directly at the camera. The black and orange mask concealed her eyes but not the smirk or long dark hair. She kept a hold of a sword in each hand as she ran across the roof and disappeared from view.

"Isabel Rochev is dead." Felicity stated with authority before her gaze met Oliver's. "Isn't she? That can't be her. Someone has to stay dead!"

"Someone else could be picking up where she left off." Oliver kept his eyes on Felicity even though memories of Slade filled his mind.

Curtis tried to be patient but he needed more information. He needed to know what they were afraid of after all they had seen. "Where exactly did she leave things?"

Taking a shuddering breath, Felicity moved forward to briefly hold Oliver's hand before facing Curtis. "She was trying to mass produce a serum to create an army of super strong soldiers to help Slade destroy Oliver and Starling City."


	3. Chapter 3 - Choices

**Chapter 3** **Choices**

AN: Thank you for the warm welcome back – it's nice to be among Arrow friends again! For those adult friends, I have updated Intimacy on Archive of Our Own with an exploration of the return of Olicity smut in S5 (same pen name for that site too)! Pls check it out if you are of age and so inclined!

 _ ***Please see Chapter 2 for SPOILER ALERT and DISCLAIMER!***_

 **/**

" _Where exactly did she leave things?"_

 _Taking a shuddering breath, Felicity moved forward to briefly hold Oliver's hand before facing Curtis. "She was trying to mass produce a serum to create an army of super strong soldiers to help Slade destroy Oliver and Starling City."_

 **/**

Felicity wasn't surprised that it took only a few long nights to make the lair feel more like home again. It was an easy habit to fall into, though not quite as easy as watching Oliver train. Pulling her gaze from his shirtless chest, she reviewed the latest weekly reports. The violence had abruptly stopped but they didn't feel good about that change. Instead, it felt like they were in the eye of the storm. Powerful and unknown forces seemed to be gathering around them with the worst still to come. Nightmares returned to plague her again as she worried about another Mirakuru army of soldiers terrorizing the city and trying to kill Oliver.

"Anything new?" Oliver dropped down from the salmon ladder.

"I can't find the woman anywhere in the city." Felicity blew out a harsh breath when she replied without saying Isabel's name. She leaned back in her desk chair and dropped her head back. It felt like she was missing something but she couldn't figure out what it was.

Understanding her frustration and exhaustion, Oliver spoke softly. "Take a break, get some sleep. I'll check out the last hot spots later tonight and see if I can find anything to help."

She agreed reluctantly and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. She didn't even wake up when Oliver pressed a gentle kiss against her temple before suiting up for his night job. Strange noises jarred her awake and Felicity was surprised to find with both Oliver and Curtis in the room. As soon as she saw Oliver was holding a hand to his ribs, she gasped and jumped up. "What happened?"

Oliver met Felicity's eyes and answered her challenge. "I told you I was going to check out the hot spots."

"Later, you said later. I assumed you meant after we had a plan and back-up for you. Not on your own, Oliver." Felicity moved closer and peered at the various injuries on his arms before wincing at the much larger gash along his ribs.

"If you haven't noticed, Felicity, there is no back-up. Everyone's gone." Oliver growled - his own frustration and exhaustion obvious. The irony of his situation wasn't lost on him. He had wanted to do everything alone and had somehow found a Team. He wanted his Team and found himself alone. Taking a deep breath, he stepped closer to Felicity and spoke again.

"We needed confirmation of someone using the serum and I got it. Near the—"

"You got confirmation all over your own body." Felicity mumbled while she gathered med supplies.

"Near the Bay, there's a closed shipping plant. There were easily a hundred soldiers - lined up like robots. Fully armed, black masks. No sign of Isabel or anyone else." The pictures in Oliver's mind alternated from the night's discovery to the night Mirakuru soldiers had attacked Starling City.

Felicity had the same images of the previous battle filling her head once more. Oliver's earlier words scared her even more though. He was right - there was no one around to help him. What terrified her though was that the fact wouldn't stop him from trying. She might not be strong enough to be with him outside of the Team but she was still his partner. There had to be something more she could do.

"The super soldiers - Slade Wilson, right?" Curtis hadn't known as much about heroes and villains then as he did now. He did know they needed more information and Oliver needed someone in the field. Moving to his computer, he started bringing up maps and grids for the area Oliver noted.

Closing his eyes, Oliver rested against a med table and breathed deeply through the pain. He kept his eyes shut even when he sensed Felicity's presence. The touch of her hand at his side brought comfort and the need to see her.

She could feel Oliver's eyes on her. Wanting to distract herself, Felicity spoke quietly. "I need to collect samples of the blood. If any of it is theirs then we might be able to test it. We also need to make sure you aren't infected."

Watching from the corner of his eye as he worked, Curtis noted Oliver's carefully blank face while Felicity cleaned and bandaged the wounds. Some looked deep to him but considering the scars covering Oliver's body, he assumed the man had extensive medical knowledge. Oliver hadn't even flinched while Felicity probed and scraped for several minutes but her hands trembled slightly. When the last piece of tape was applied, Oliver jerked up.

"Ow."

Felicity jumped back but then couldn't stop a grin when she saw Oliver's smile. She slapped his uninjured side lightly and rolled her eyes. They stared at each other for several moments before both moved as one. Felicity stepped forward to press into Oliver just as he opened and then closed his arms around her. The tight hug brought a familiar feeling of comfort to both. Her words were whispered against his neck.

"I'm just glad you came back."

Both heard the unspoken words 'this time'. Their work was dangerous. There was never a guarantee of safety or a guarantee of tomorrow for either of them.

"I think we have enough blood to test." Curtis ignored the couple's hug to provide the update. "It will take some time."

"Time is good. We have meetings – Oliver, be at Palmer Tech at nine for the meeting with Lillian Worth - and you need to rest after that." Felicity stepped back to find some distance from Oliver. The distance allowed her to see his bandages and the pain in his eyes though. Unable to resist, she moved close enough to rest a hand on his arm.

"I'll change those bandages tomorrow."

Oliver gave her a nod. He resisted the need to pull her back into his arms or to ask her to stay. Both Curtis and Felicity left him alone once more. His memories pulled him back to the darkness of the past. Embracing the darkness made it easier to fight. When you didn't believe you had a future, the outcome of the battle no longer mattered. He still wanted a future though. He wanted a Team. He wanted Felicity.

Felicity was glad there was work to be done late into the night again. The recent Team Arrow work meant she was slightly behind and had to review a lot of data quickly. It was a welcome distraction considering how much she wanted to eat a carton of ice cream and cry. She had had more than she could ever have dreamed of but she had walked away. It had been too easy to lose herself, too hard to be strong. Oliver needed a partner on the Team and a partner in life but she had failed him. Unable to focus on Palmer Tech, she switched to Curtis' reports and her own searches. She needed a plan to keep Oliver safe. The city needed Oliver…and so did she.

 _ **WANT TO WIN A FREE BOOK FROM ME?**_

OK, so I started in fanfic but I work on original stories too. If you are enjoying this story (or any of my other stories) I would like to offer you a chance to win one of my books for free! If you aren't enjoying the story, I am assuming you don't want to play as my writing style is similar! :) The prize is a signed copy of my book, Azimuth. To enter, just contact me through my author website and mention the name of this story ("Bound") in your message. My website address is in my profile or you can just google author Rennie St. James. Your e-mail must be received between July 20, 2016 – October 5, 2016 (midnight EST) and you must be a US resident. A winner will be chosen randomly and I'll e-mail you for your mailing address. This contest is meant in good fun and hopefully isn't against any FF rules.


	4. Chapter 4 - Plan A

**Chapter 4** **– Plan A**

AN: The next two chapters focus on action before we hit the AU wall and take a strange turn. Many thanks for the follows…it's always more fun to write and post when readers are engaged and excited!

 _ ***Please see Chapter 2 for SPOILER ALERT and DISCLAIMER!***_

 _ **/**_

 _"I'll change those bandages tomorrow."_

 _Oliver gave her a nod. He resisted the need to pull her back into his arms or to ask her to stay. Both Curtis and Felicity left him alone once more. His memories pulled him back to the darkness of the past. Embracing the darkness made it easier to fight. When you didn't believe you had a future, the outcome of the battle no longer mattered. He still wanted a future though. He wanted a Team. He wanted Felicity._

 _Felicity was glad there was work to be done late into the night again. The recent Team Arrow work meant she was slightly behind and had to review a lot of data quickly. It was a welcome distraction considering how much she wanted to eat a carton of ice cream and cry. She had had more than she could ever have dreamed of but she had walked away. It had been too easy to lose herself, too hard to be strong. Oliver needed a partner on the Team and a partner in life but she had failed him. Unable to focus on Palmer Tech, she switched to Curtis' reports and her own searches. She needed a plan to keep Oliver safe._

 ** _/_**

The various blood tests required several days but Felicity put the time to good use. The serum had been altered but without testing it themselves there was no way to know the results or the side effects. She knew they couldn't take any chances especially since Oliver was determined to act before the soldiers could be unleashed onto the city. Lyla was working to coordinate an ARGUS response but other cities were facing violent outbursts too. Felicity still hoped that Plan A would work out though and she rushed to the meet Oliver and Curtis.

Curtis spoke as soon as Felicity entered the lair. "The tech we added to the city's security cameras is paying off. The imaging has provided a head count and confirmed the soldiers haven't moved."

"We can't wait until they do. It needs to be tonight. I can plant the explosives for you to detonate." Oliver was ready to suit up but Felicity's words stopped him.

"We still need to find the woman behind this—"

"As you said, if we destroy her army she'll have to deal with us or, at least, start over." Oliver reminded her with a grin. "This was your plan, Felicity."

Frowning at the teasing words, Felicity regretted the plan and had regretted it ever since proposing it. "Are we really just going to blow up the place with all of those men inside?"

"It really was your plan." Curtis added but stepped back when Felicity glared at him.

"I only said that when Oliver proposed to just stroll in there alone and take on an army by himself." Felicity grumbled. She simply wasn't willing to risk him. It had been Lyla who had reminded her that it was a preemptive strike to save civilian lives. There would be many deaths but the citizens of Star City wouldn't be included in that number this time. Much like her choice when Darhk had attacked, it seemed her actions would cause deaths when all she wanted to do was save people. The painful burden of responsibility sometimes overwhelmed her – stealing her breath, making her hands tremble, and her heart ache. She couldn't help but ache for Oliver too since she knew he had carried such burdens for many more years than she had.

Oliver understood her dilemma even before he saw the flash of pain and darkness in her eyes. He had struggled and continued to struggle with finding a better way to protect his city. Felicity's soul was much brighter than his and he knew her struggle was greater because of it. She continued to bear more burdens because of her choice to remain with him. He couldn't find a way to help her as she had helped him.

"Knock, knock. Someone order extra hero back-up?" Roy asked with a grin while Thea rolled her eyes.

Felicity moved to hug the young man while Oliver quirked a brow. Grinning, Thea gave him a hug and explanation.

"Felicity sent an SOS. You really plan to take on an army of those Mirakuru juiced thugs again?"

Curtis watched as the women hugged next. Oliver offered a hand to Roy as he spoke.

"It's good to see you…both of you." Oliver was grateful they had returned but didn't want to believe they might stay. He knew he had to adjust to the idea of doing things alone. "You didn't have to come. We have a plan, Felicity's plan."

"Actually, that's Plan B. Having back-up is Plan A so yes, they did have to come. Here's what we know." Felicity gave Oliver's hand a squeeze as she stepped back to her computer. While she wasn't convinced of her own strength, she had faith in Oliver and Team Arrow. The screens were filled with maps, building layouts, test results.

"Do we know how they got the serum?" Thea asked after Oliver and Felicity had reviewed the basics with help from Curtis.

"No and it's not quite the same serum. It seems to target specific gene combinations. We're working with ARGUS and I've asked Barry for help but he hasn't gotten back to me. The counter agent we're adding to your weapons may or may not work." Felicity replied.

Roy had been quiet but spoke up next. "So the plan is to take out the plant, force the masked woman to start again, and see if we can find her then? We'll also deal with the second unknown-"

"We need to make sure the city doesn't come under attack again. That's the primary goal." Oliver interrupted to clarify with a glance at Felicity.

"And Lyla is providing support too?" Thea questioned next.

All eyes turned to Felicity who pushed her glasses up slightly and avoided eye contact. Oliver stepped directly in front of her to force her eyes to him.

"Felicity?"

The blonde woman frowned before she spoke. "Lyla is pulling some strings to have John sent back here. I don't know if it will work—"

"Or if he wants to come back." Oliver spoke over her and started to turn away when Felicity grabbed his arm.

"I had to at least ask. Remember saying that this started with us? He should be here." Felicity had given John several months but she was ready to pull him back…even if that meant another airplane ride and parachute jump.

The others remained silent and watched the pair – Curtis also watched Roy and Thea. He still felt he was learning the ropes and wanted to see how they handled the frequently loud discussions between Oliver and Felicity. It was somewhat surprising to see Roy grinning and Thea appearing unconcerned.

When the security door again opened, all eyes turned to see John Diggle standing before them.

"Looks like the gang is all here…again." Diggle suppressed the thrill of anticipation and the comfortable feeling of returning home. He still wasn't sure he'd gotten the time and distance he'd needed but it had been difficult to deny Felicity's request for help against a familiar foe. Opening his arms, he accepted the blonde's tight hug while his eyes found Oliver's.

The plan was reviewed and altered once more as Diggle added his perspective and new data. ARGUS had traced similar patterns in other cities – Gotham, Central City, and Coast City. Multiple armies were forming and crime waves appeared to be the work of super soldiers. They needed to search the facility for data before destroying it.

"Suit up." Oliver gave the order. All moved in the familiar patterns to suit up until Felicity spoke up.

"Curtis, you want to give them a hand? We've made some improvements to all the suits...well, Curtis made some improvements actually."

"Let's get you suited up!" Curtis agreed quickly.

Roy looked between the grinning pair before meeting Thea's eyes. Diggle just gave Felicity a nod. The group followed Curtis back while Felicity moved back to reviewing current camera feeds to ensure their data was up-to-date.

Suited up, Oliver almost smiled when he saw Roy, Thea, and Diggle suited up as well. It had been months since anyone had been by his side out in the field. Curtis and Felicity provided essential support but he no longer wanted to do everything alone. His eyes moved to Felicity and he was surprised to see her looking past him.

"Ummm, Curtis?" Felicity's mouth remained slightly open even after she had stopped speaking. The man wore a suit - light grey blue and orange, complete with a goggles and a big smile. "Oliver's suit up order didn't apply to you and where did you get a suit anyway?"

"I made it! Watch this!" Curtis' gloved hand touched his wrist.

All stared silently at the man as anticipation built. When nothing happened they glanced at each other.

"Is your weapon invisible?" Roy quipped causing the others to laugh.

Frowning slightly, Curtis focused on his wrist without speaking. "Aha!"

Four small spheres appeared to detach from his suit to hover near his face. Grinning again, Curtis pressed a few more buttons sending the spheres flying away. "Check your computer, Felicity."

All were able to see the images filling the screens as the spheres sent camera images. They returned to Curtis and projected a grid of the building layout as well.

"Whoa! When did you get these things working like this?" Felicity asked as she tapped a few keys to rotate one image.

"There's still more I want them to do but I think this is a good start." Curtis grinned at Felicity before turning to Oliver. "It's only fair that you get back-up in the field."

The others also turned to Oliver. After a moment, he grinned and offered a hand. "Thanks Curtis."


	5. Chapter 5 - Just terrific

**Chapter 5 – Just terrific**

AN: First, I didn't realize there were so many Curtis fans out there…pls don't stress at the end of this one guys as there is a completely happy ending for this story! Second, I'll probably post a second update later this week as I'm just too giddy to get to the alternate timeline chapters! ;)

 _ ***Please see Chapter 2 for SPOILER ALERT and DISCLAIMER!***_

 _ **/**_

 _Curtis grinned at Felicity before turning to Oliver. "It's only fair that you get back-up in the field."_

 _The others also turned to Oliver. After a moment, he grinned and offered a hand. "Thanks Curtis."_

 _ **/**_

"New wheels too?" Roy asked as he saw the dark van that Curtis walked toward.

While Curtis was eager to share the details, Felicity answered before he could do so.

"Yes, it's a mobile command center with all the bells and whistles any hero needs to save the city. We have all kinds of new toys now thanks to Curtis! Maybe I should have given you a tour before you left but hey, if you rejoin Team Arrow full time then—"

"Felicity." Oliver's growl of her name made even Felicity smile even though she did pause before continuing.

"I was just going to throw in a set of knives that can cut through anything. I think that would be a big draw with this crowd." Felicity replied with a laugh.

Curtis wasn't sure if they realized that she was serious. He jumped in to provide additional information. "We actually have made improvements in the weaponry. The Palmer Tech R&D advances have provided more resilient metals, more responsive diagnostics, and better materials in general. The spheres are just the start—"

Roy provided the next interruption. "Now I see why you want us back. A little less talk, a little more action."

Curtis blinked as he stared at the young man's blank expression. He had been excited to join the Arrow and work but there was no denying that it wasn't the easiest job or the easiest group of people. His adrenaline was pumping but they all acted calm, unconcerned even. While he was still considering just how much death each had witnessed or even caused on other missions, Roy clapped a hand on his shoulder and grinned.

"You have so many lessons to learn. As long as Oliver doesn't shoot you or make you slap a bowl of water, everything will be fine though!" Roy didn't bother to hide his amusement despite Oliver's dark look. He continued grinning as Thea tugged him toward his motorcycle.

Moving toward the driver's side with a confused expression, Curtis found his way blocked by John Diggle. The man made an imposing figure with his arms crossed over his chest…which was twice as wide as Curtis' own. He couldn't help but notice Diggle's arms were thick and heavily muscled as well. When the other man didn't speak, Curtis glanced around cautiously. Oliver was already seated on his bike and his lack of an expression gave no insights. Roy and Thea were still smiling and chatting while they stood by their rides. Since the others seemed to be oblivious, Curtis swallowed nervously and tried to think of how to respectfully address the military man.

Diggle waited a few more moments before simply holding out one hand, palm up. When Curtis remained confused, he spoke to Felicity instead. "Have I already been replaced as the black driver?"

Curtis' mouth hung open as the others, even Oliver, laughed openly. He did quickly turn over the keys and moved to climb in the passenger side. Curtis was still somewhat shell-shocked. The others teased and bantered easily along the drive as if they were on a road trip instead of a serious mission. Only after they arrived did things proceed more seriously with Felicity being the only one to provide status updates over the comms. Once they moved into position close to the shipping plant, it was Oliver who spoke.

"Everyone in place?"

Oliver's question was answered in a succession of quick one word agreements from everyone but Curtis.

"Answer him! What's wrong?" Felicity could see Curtis was there and unharmed but his lack of a response concerned her. She had brought him into this. It was his first real time in the field though and if he froze up then the entire Team was at risk.

"I'm here. Nothing's wrong. I'm just terrific, actually." Curtis' excitement was obvious in his tone. His wide eyes watched the data from the spheres fill his goggles. He could see each of the others as well as the soldiers lined up behind the walls. It was like a live-action version of the computer games he played as a kid. "I can't believe this. Are you getting all of this, Felicity?"

"Overwatch." Oliver corrected in a low growl.

"Got everything, Mr. Terrific! Now get ready to move." Felicity chastised as well causing the others to smile.

Plan A didn't go exactly as Felicity had hoped.

On Oliver's signal, Roy and Thea moved forward to provide a distraction and engage the guards on the north side. Diggle and Curtis raced to search the building and plant the needed explosives with the floating spheres providing an early warning system. Oliver was stationed on the roof and unleashed a torrent of arrows to protect Thea and Roy. The guards were obviously strong and both felt more than a few landed strikes. When Thea went down hard for the second time Oliver used the fire escape to jump into the fray.

Felicity watched the scene unfold but was surprised to note no soldiers inside moved. She could see the security alarm had been triggered and worked to piggyback on the signal. If she could hack into the system she might be able to pull the necessary data without risking the Team further. Curtis moved to the first computer terminal while Diggle set up the explosives.

"Mr. Terrific, is that data live?" Felicity asked while staring at the monitor which mirrored his goggles. She could already see something was wrong.

Curtis made several attempts but the conclusion became obvious. "It's a dummy system. Even the security signal was sent to a remote system instead of this server. What do you think—"

"Get out!" Felicity gave the cry as she worked to interfere with the incoming signal. "There's a signal coming back which means—"

"The building is already wired to blow!" Diggle concluded Felicity's words.

The Team responded quickly but Diggle and Curtis found their exit blocked by more guards. When the sound of more fighting was heard over the comms, Oliver gave Thea and Roy the order to run. He moved to provide back-up to Diggle and Curtis.

With a nod, Thea and Roy split up. He ran down the street with several soldiers following while she climbed up to the roof. Moving quickly, she fired arrows at those following her and those who had caught up with Roy. Like Oliver's, her arrows were laced with a chemical to counteract the serum. So far, it appeared to slow them down but didn't knock them out. Thea watched Roy slide a blade from his suit once he was standing again. As much as she wanted to help the others, there were too many soldiers for her or Roy to get away.

"Overwatch?" Thea called out as she made her way back down to street level with Roy.

Felicity had already moved one of Curtis' spheres away to follow the pair. She wasn't sure if it would work but she clicked to release the counter agent in a gas form. It wasn't ideal but she had to hope it would work. "Masks on!"

Roy pulled up his mask up and saw Thea do the same while she rolled to the side. They exchanged a look but could do little else surrounded by guards. It took several long moments before they noticed some had passed out or simply staggered to the side.

"It's working!" Thea updated and accepted the hand up from Roy. They moved back toward the plant to help the rest of the Team.

"No, stay back." Felicity ordered even though she knew they would ignore her. She continued to move the spheres closer to Oliver, Diggle, and Curtis. Considering the possible explosion, she still hesitated to release the fumes. She and Curtis had theorized that the gas would accelerate any fire.

Oliver dodged one strike and gave Felicity the order. "Do it now!" He pulled the mask up to protect his air supply and moved to block an attack to give Diggle time to do the same. Curtis was currently unconscious on the ground to his left. With a strike, slide, and flip, Oliver reached the prone man and pulled his mask up. He felt the punch to the ribs he left unprotected while lifting Curtis up to a fireman's carry. Diggle took out the attacker before Oliver turned around.

Diggle gave a nod and stepped to Oliver's side. Both knew they needed to keep moving.

The sound of shattering glass was barely heard above the noise but Roy's call got the men's attention. Looking up, they saw Roy and Thea standing on a shipping container just outside the newly open window. Sending a cable down, Thea continued to fire arrows while Oliver and Diggle worked to secure Curtis into the harness. As Roy and Thea pulled him up, Oliver and Diggle continued to fight. The gas had reduced their numbers but in some it seemed to have the opposite effect. The remaining guards fought with crazed vengeance which the Team struggled to defend against.

Felicity tried not to be distracted by the vicious battle noises. She was facing her own difficulties. The time it took release the gas allowed the host server to again send the signal. Staring in horror, she knew the Team had mere moments to get safely out.

"Move out!"

Understanding Felicity's urgency, Roy shot another line down to Diggle while Thea protected his back. Once Diggle was out, all three turned to find Oliver running away from them. All fired to guard him when he started a zigzag pattern to cross back. Using a rising soldier for additional leverage, Oliver flew through window. Diggle and Roy moved to the side as Oliver rolled out of the dive. Gaining his feet, Oliver spun around and fired more arrows toward the soldiers gathering below them.

Hoisting Curtis up, Diggle gestured to Roy to lead while Thea and Oliver pulled up the rear. Taking only a few steps, the force of the explosion shattered the night and launched them through the air. Once they crashed down hard, the ground beneath them seemed to tremble and groan. An eerie silence then descended as a mushroom cloud of smoke and fumes billowed up to conceal even the light of the moon.

A bright light flashed hotly…but for just a single brief moment before there was only darkness once again.

 _ **/**_

 _ **AN2**_ – Yes, it's a big of a cliffhanger because I'm naughty like that and needed a dramatic signal for the beginning of AU world! :) The next chapter does divert into alternate time but we'll pick up where this chapter leaves off in a few weeks! Pls just stick with me and try to have fun with this one!


	6. Chapter 6 - FLASHPOINT: Oliver

**Chapter 6** **–** **FLASHPOINT: Oliver  
**

AN: _**WARNING, WARNING, WARNING!**_ Here's where we get the AU thing started so don't freak out that it breaks from the last chapter! ;) We will get back to that story after these next 6 Flashpoint postings. Again, all of the pieces should come together and make sense but if you're still confused then just send me a message/ leave a comment and we'll chat! The next 3 chapters explore the Alternate Timeline lives of Oliver, Felicity, and Diggle before we get into the action! Info will come out slowly - be patient, my friends!

 _ ***Please see Chapter 2 for SPOILER ALERT and DISCLAIMER!***_

/

 _A bright light flashed hotly…but for just a single brief moment before there was only darkness once again._

/

 _ARE TWO MASKS BETTER THAN ONE?_

Oliver Queen barely scanned the newspaper headline before tossing it on his desk. He had finished his morning workout and had back-to-back meetings for the remainder of the day. There was also another fundraiser to attend in the evening - wear the suit, smile, and promise to make the city better. It was part of the family business agreement his father had demanded several years prior. Oliver hadn't been in a good place then and he knew his father had saved him. He still hadn't forgiven Robert Queen for the absentee childhood or the lies but the man was his father. Oliver hadn't found a way to forgive himself either though. His mother was still dead and no one had been able to protect her.

Again, his eyes drifted back to the paper as he tried to ignore thoughts of darkness and death that continued to plague him. There were definitely times he felt like he was wearing a mask that couldn't be removed. Determined to leave the past behind, he forced himself to focus on what was in front of him. It was yet another article discussing the presence of the Vigilante in Starling City and even the possibility of a woman in black helping him.

He was still reading it minutes later when his father entered the office without knocking. "You don't believe we have two masked vigilantes trying to save Starling City, do you?"

"I'm not sure how many there are but I don't think they are trying to save us. Is it time for the meeting with Lillian Worth?" Oliver put down the paper and stood up. Regardless of what he wanted, duty came first.

Robert Queen blocked the door and changed the subject back again. "We've got a minute or two. What do you mean they aren't trying to save us? They stopped Merlyn's earthquake machines—"

"After half of the Glades was destroyed and hundreds died." Oliver tried to interrupt.

"Half is better than all. Sometimes sacrifices must be made." Robert looked away briefly and then turned back as he continued proudly. "There's still a lot of work to be done though and soon there will be a Queen as mayor to lead the city."

The men shared a half smile before turning to find their way to the conference room. Oliver's day continued with multiple meetings and conferences until much later in the evening. Even away from the QC office, he was still working. A quick, hard workout and shower had cleared his head but the words on yet another research project report soon blurred as he tried to make sense of the technical jargon. He was scrubbing a hand over his tired eyes when he heard his office door open. Very few entered his personal office without knocking so he wasn't surprised to see the familiar face of his oldest friend.

"I remember a time when it was clubbing that kept you up late. Now it's paperwork?" Tommy Merlyn teased with a smile and plopped into the visitor chair. He was actually glad to see Oliver remained clean and sober. The darkness of the past years was something both preferred to ignore though so he didn't comment further.

"Between the campaign and QC work, there just isn't enough time to get everything done. Dad was right though - the name gets attention." Oliver dropped the papers he had been reading on his desk. "Sometimes having the family name and obligations—"

The facade of amusement dropped from Tommy's face and Oliver cursed under his breath. He knew he must be tired to bring up a subject they both avoided.

"I'm sorry, Tommy."

Tommy stood up and paced a few steps. "It's not your fault. Neither of us knew my dad wanted to destroy the Glades to avenge Mom's death. That's not a family business I want to pursue."

Both men shrugged off the emotional topic with only a nod. After a few moments, Oliver tried to get the conversation going again. Tommy always pretended his father's death was a fitting punishment for his crimes. Oliver didn't believe him - any more than he believed his sister was okay finding out Merlyn was her father too. It wasn't just their city but their personal lives that had fallen apart that day four years ago and they all bore scars.

"It's time to make an appearance at the fundraiser. You want to join?" Standing up, Oliver grabbed his tuxedo jacket off the chair.

"Another Queen for Mayor event? No, I don't think my face or name is the type of recognition you need, Ollie. Is Laurel still helping you?" Tommy glanced away even as he asked the question.

Oliver didn't have time to answer as a knock sounded at the door. "Come in."

A slim blonde dressed in a patterned silk blouse and bright pink skirt stepped in. Her eyes were glued to the tablet in her hands even though she smiled and greeted him. "I should be able to finish up the set-up tonight. You shouldn't have another cyber-attack with my security system in place. I'm all over you…I mean this, I've got you, I've got this, _**this**_ …oh, you have company."

Neither man spoke since she continued in a much softer voice. "And male company. I didn't think Oliver Queen knew anyone but beautiful women."

Tommy laughed and jumped up from his chair. He took the woman's hand and chivalrously raised it to his lips. "Clearly he knows one more beautiful woman than I do. I'm Tommy, Ollie's best friend."

"Oh, okay. I didn't realize I was speaking out loud. Usually it's just me and Oliver, I mean Mr. Queen. I wasn't expecting—" She turned to meet Oliver's eyes and he interrupted her ramble to complete the introduction.

"This is Felicity Smoak. She's the IT genius from Queen Consolidated that my dad is promoting to senior executive level. After the campaign was hacked for the second time, she was recommended to save me." Oliver stepped close enough to take her elbow and lead her away from a still grinning Tommy. "We are heading out so you'll have the office to yourself...unless you need me...to stay "

The pair had stopped just outside his door. Oliver's hand remained on her elbow and her hand moved to rest on his arm. They continued to stare into one another's eyes until Felicity's gaze slid away to trace his mouth before moving on to the line of his jaw.

"You must have cut yourself shaving. Here, let me." Felicity licked her thumb and then gently wiped at the small fleck of blood on Oliver's jaw. "There, all better. You can't go to the ball without looking perfect, can you? I don't mean like Cinderella and the ball because really I would be a better fit for the princess role than you. Not that you aren't beautiful, you are but you're totally male...and I'm stopping now."

"Do you want to go to the ball?" Oliver hadn't intended to ask but the words slid out anyway as he pictured her in a formal dress - something bright and short.

Felicity glanced up in surprise and then laughed. "No, no ball for me. Cinderella doesn't have anything to wear. It's okay. I like spending my nights at your place. And by your place, I mean your office. Your IT closet, actually. I should probably get there now."

She stepped neatly around Oliver and flew down the hall.

"Seriously, who is that woman?" Tommy asked with a grin while he watched the short, pink skirt sway with each click of her heels.

"I already told you. She's the IT tech." Oliver replied. He knew Tommy would be watching the young woman too. In the last weeks that she had been working for him, he found himself watching her frequently. Too frequently for his own comfort. His mind immediately conjured various images of Felicity Smoak laughing, chewing on a pen, fingers flying over a keyboard.

After a few moments of silence, Oliver finally realized Tommy hadn't responded and turned. He found his best friend watching him with a comical look of surprise.

"You're smiling, actually smiling. Not the fake one you've worn since you divorced Laurel and caved to your dad's demands about the family business after my dad tried to destroy the city. A real smile. Anything you want to share, Ollie?"

Oliver frowned and looked away, back down at the empty hallway. He tried to ignore friend's teasing question and the possibilities of answers. His thoughts again moved easily to Felicity - the bright colors, sweet smile, quirky rambles. The same smile Tommy had noted again lifted his lips.

"She's not your usual type, you know?" Tommy shook his head but still clapped a friendly hand of support on Oliver's shoulder. He had no problem with changes. There were a few he had made too after all.

Turning to meet Tommy's eyes, Oliver was still smiling as he replied. "I know. Maybe it's time for a change.

Tommy grinned when he gave a final bit of advice. "Just don't make her your chili, okay?"


	7. Chapter 7 - FLASHPOINT: Felicity

**Chapter 7** **–** **FLASHPOINT: Felicity**

AN: Many thanks for the kind support for the first alternate timeline chapter! I know it's confusing but these AU chapters have been a blast to write and I very much appreciate the positive feedback! It's very cool to mix up the familiar in a new way so I hope you guys enjoy this little story inside the story!

 _ ***Please see Chapter 2 for SPOILER ALERT and DISCLAIMER!***_

/

" _She's not your usual type, you know?"_ _Tommy shook his head but still clapped a friendly hand of support on Oliver's shoulder. He had no problem with changes. There were a few he had made too after all._

 _Turning to meet Tommy's eyes, Oliver was still smiling as he replied. "I know. Maybe it's time for a change."_

 _Tommy grinned when he gave a final bit of advice._ _"Just don't make her your chili, okay?"_

/

Felicity felt their eyes on her or his eyes at least. Since she had been working closely for him, Oliver Queen watched her a lot. His eyes were bright, intense, and seemed to see right through her. Having a gorgeous guy watching her wasn't exactly a hardship to her way of thinking though...what really bothered her was her response to him watching her. Her heart raced, she blushed, she rambled even more than normal, and even worse she really liked it. She liked his eyes on her too much for her own comfort. She liked him too much for her own comfort really.

"Get your head in the game, Smoak. There's work to do - focus on the job."

Setting up quickly, she did focus on the computer system and tried to ignore the man. It had taken a lot of time to connect his network to theirs and she needed to ensure the system was securely encrypted. The plan had seemed insane to her at first. She had believed the bad press and had judged Oliver Queen to be spoiled playboy - too pretty for his good (and apparently hers too). There was more to him than that though. She thought there might even be more than the others saw too. There was depth and darkness in his eyes that drew her in even more than his beautiful smile. She found herself hoping for more from him, wanting more from him.

A message alert buzzed and drew her attention back to work. Her phone rang almost immediately afterwards and her sharp tone was a testament to her frustration with the interruptions.

"Oracle, I'm working on it. It has to be tested first." Felicity listened intently as the other woman provided a last minute change in instructions.

"I can't guarantee this will work. Plus if he doesn't accept the truth and doesn't want—"

She paused when there was a knock on the cabinet beside her head. Surprised, she turned to find a brown haired young man waving a small disc in front of her. His cocky grin was almost hidden by the red hoodie but she easily recognized him. Her greeting was a warm smile before she swatted him in the chest. Turning to insert the disc, she spoke again into the phone.

"Yeah, Arsenal just delivered it. I'll do what I can but if they attack here instead of Central City then we're going to be in trouble. Is Arsenal—"

Felicity heard the answer even as she turned to find the space next to her empty once again. He always managed to appear and disappear so easily. Even after working with the Justice League for the last few years, demonstrations of super skills always surprised her and made her a little jealous. She was just Felicity Smoak after all. The conversation continued for several more minutes and required her attention.

"Got it. The Arrow and Black Canary will handle. I need to finish this now." Hanging up before the woman who was technically her boss replied, Felicity pocketed her phone and went back to work.

As always, time flew while she did her night job. Computers were her safe place - her happy place, actually. It hadn't always been that way but providing IT support to heroes had a way of changing a girl. Her thoughts wondered briefly over the various plot twists she couldn't have predicted in her life. Without meaning to, she found herself again considering the enigma of Oliver Queen. She knew he wasn't just a pretty face and she hoped he didn't blame her for the lies…omissions, really…when he finally was told the truth.

This time the knock was at the door instead of the cabinet but Felicity still jerked up and cracked her head on the table. She plopped down and closed her eyes while trying to gently probe the new injury.

"Felicity." Oliver knelt beside her and brought a hand to her cheek to force her to meet his eyes. He smiled gently when she did open her eyes but simply stared at him. "Are you okay? What happened?"

Felicity forced herself to blink and focus on his words, not his face, not his eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just hit my head, not the first time. Occupational hazard."

Rising up slightly, Oliver tilted her head down to inspect the injury. The silky smooth strands falling through his fingers distracted him for a moment. When he tugged slightly on one, she groaned in response. She started speaking before he could find the words to apologize.

"Ow, I need an aspirin or something." Felicity could smell his cologne when his movement forced her face close to his neck. She wanted to lean forward and press further into his body. It was a difficult temptation to resist.

Oliver gentled his touch and found a small lump but no blood. He smoothed her hair down and eased away reluctantly. "No blood. I think you'll survive."

"No doubt." Felicity confirmed despite feeling her face heat. She had no problem working with a team of heroes but the man in front of her always seemed to fog up her brain.

When Oliver only stared at her she found herself speaking again. "Really, I'm fine but thanks for trying to save me from the table. If only you could save me from myself. Are you sure there's no bump, no concussion causing me to ramble uncontrollably?"

Oliver's lips twitched when she snapped her mouth shut after sighing. He didn't tease her but did stand up and offer her a hand up as well. Maintaining his hold, he spoke softly as his thumb traced small circles on her hand. "No concussion, but you are remarkable."

With her face flaming hotter, Felicity still laughed before squeezing his hand and responding. "You haven't seen anything yet!" Knowing he couldn't fully understand, she pulled her hand back. She needed to continue and she couldn't do that while touching him.

"Your system is fully secure now. If you have any problems though, you know how to reach me. I really have to leave now, Oliver, but hopefully we'll work together again in the future." Felicity wasn't referring to QC but when he frowned slightly she knew it was time to leave before he could question her. Considering how much she rambled around him, she just might share more than either of them would appreciate. She gathered her bags and left him standing in the IT closet. Only after she made it out onto the street did she pause to breathe. Her internal monologue chastising her responses to Oliver was interrupted though.

"Bout time you made it out. We have another change in plans."

Felicity jerked her eyes open to find the same young man back at her side. Dropping the code names, she still hit him again when she spoke. "Roy! I thought Barbara said you were leaving—"

"That's the change. Central City is under attack by someone called Onomatopoeia. He injured Virago before sharing his name on our comms. Come on, we need to get to work." Roy provided the update before moving to his motorcycle.

After they arrived at the hidden Starling City headquarters for the JLA, both went to work gathering intel. Felicity then continued her searches while Roy started training. She studiously ignored his climb to the rafters while she reviewed and shared the data streaming in from Central City. They hadn't been able to locate the new villain but two more JLA members had been targeted already. The general public remained in the dark about the existence of the hero organization but apparently someone knew as both were attacked at home.

It was nearly morning when Roy woke Felicity up with a light shake. He spoke while she felt around for her glasses. "You do know you have an imprint of the name Mercury on your face, right?"

Felicity struggled to wake up as she had never been a morning person. "What? Roy?"

"Yeah, it's me, Sleeping Beauty. I've got to hit the gym and you need to get to QC for your day job." Roy set a coffee cup next to her with a grin. "Stay in contact. If Onomatopoeia moves this way next, things are going to get interesting real fast."

Felicity guzzled the caffeine and only stopped to breathe and ask a question. "You're still training Thea Queen, right? How is she doing?"

"Not bad considering Merlyn never trained her. Let's just say she fits the Wildcat Gym name nicely." He paused and stepped forward to speak more seriously. "Dragon's still training Oliver Queen. Heard he's got his own issues. Stay safe."

Felicity thought about the Queen siblings and wondered how both would handle what was coming next. "Make smart decisions, Roy."

"You too, Blondie." Roy teased before slamming the door behind him.

Felicity prepared for work and reviewed the information for the client meeting Robert Queen had requested she handle since she was the Team Leader on similar existing projects. It would be the first time she had worked with the military but the opportunity was too exciting to resist even with her current workload. The government contracts would push the envelope of their existing technology and could potentially benefit the JLA as well. Their contact's name was John Diggle. She had researched him thoroughly and had been impressed by his service record. His ex-wife's connection to ARGUS was of concern but she always let Barbara handle Amanda Waller. There was enough for her to worry about with the JLA's real enemies so she ignored frenemies like Waller as much as she could.

Her thoughts remained focused on her day job but even with various tasks vying for her attention, Felicity still continued to worry about the issues facing the JLA as well as what the future might hold for Oliver Queen.


	8. Chapter 8 - FLASHPOINT: Diggle

**Chapter 8 - FLASHPOINT: Diggle**

AN: So after this chapter, we get into the action of the AU world with several 2 part chapters (which mean I'll be posting early)! Many thanks for your continued support and encouragement!

 _ ***Please see Chapter 2 for SPOILER ALERT and DISCLAIMER!***_

/

 _Felicity prepared for work and reviewed the information for the client meeting Robert Queen had requested she handle since she was the Team Leader on similar existing projects. It would be the first time she had worked with the military but the opportunity was too exciting to resist even with her current workload. The government contracts would push the envelope of their existing technology and could potentially benefit the JLA as well. Their contact's name was John Diggle. She had researched him thoroughly and had been impressed by his service record. His ex-wife's connection to ARGUS was of concern but she always let Barbara handle Amanda Waller. There was enough for her to worry about with the JLA's real enemies so she ignored frenemies like Waller as much as she could._

 _Her thoughts remained focused on her day job but even with various tasks vying for her attention, Felicity still continued to worry about the issues facing the JLA as well as what the future might hold for Oliver Queen._

/

"You think you're just going to crash the meeting with Queen?" John Diggle met Lyla Michaels' smile with a frown. "I can't allow that. You know—" The ring of his phone cut off his words.

"Johnny, you'll want to answer that before saying more words you'll need to eat." Lyla quipped.

Still frowning, John answered the call. He wasn't surprised by his commanding officer's update that a private firm representative would be joining them. ARGUS rarely failed to secure whatever asset or authority they needed. "Let's go."

Knowing her ex well, Lyla refrained from rubbing it in. They always had chemistry but too often it had blown up in their faces. They were both more cautious now and usually kept a distance. It was impossible to know if either of them was happy about their new assignments.

John's eyes continued to scan the QC building as he ignored his ex. While he was considering leaving service completely, he would never make her choice to join ARGUS. He preferred to keep the world black and white – the good guys versus the bad guys. The problem was how to still protect civilians if he left his post completely. Serving in the military was the life he had always known. Even with the memories of death, blood, and betrayal haunting him, he wasn't sure he would know what to do in the outside world. What would his mission be? What would keep the ghosts of his past from haunting him? The entry of a young blonde pulled him away from his dark thoughts.

"Good afternoon. I'm Felicity Smoak, Director of Research & Development at QC. Mr. Queen will be joining us momentarily as well. Sergeant Major John Diggle, I assume?" Felicity smiled in amusement. He was exactly as she had expected. Back ramrod straight, uniform perfectly pressed, face expressionless - John Diggle made an imposing first impression and reminded her of ancient warrior.

"Yes, ma'am. It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Smoak." John offered his hand and even returned her smile. She seemed much too young and sweet to be high ranking in QC. Robert Queen wasn't known for being a soft target. However, he knew appearances could be deceiving.

"Ms. Smoak, I'm Lyla Michaels. Thank you for your assistance on this project." Lyla gave no other details or explanation for her presence or position. Though they had never met in person, she knew a lot about Felicity and knew the other woman could say the same.

"Yes, of course. Have a seat." Felicity saw John lift a brow at her casual acceptance and rushed to speak again before he could question her about her knowledge of Lyla or ARGUS. Even after years of practice, she always stumbled through public persona lies. "We've reviewed the inquiry and have several draft proposals to offer. The spheres are already in initial testing with R&D. We have uses for them if you do not but we can work that out. For the serum, we actually need the blood samples from your captured soldiers to even begin work—"

"We'll provide that later." Lyla interrupted with a smile. It wasn't a point of negotiation for her or Felicity. Both knew it would be worked out by those above them. The women shared a slight smile in commiseration. Their jobs weren't always easy and they were never black and white. Her thoughts and gaze drifted to her ex. He had always seen a clear path – an obvious division of right and wrong. It was a luxury she couldn't afford in her position.

John's eyes narrowed when he recognized the by-play between the women. It seemed Ms. Smoak wasn't as innocent as she appeared if she and Lyla understood each other. There were times he had thought he had understood his wife, ex-wife too. They seemed like a perfect fit but he had been wrong about that. If he truly supported her view of the world, he would have found and killed the man who had murdered his brother Andy. He hadn't pursued the path vengeance though. Pulling his thoughts back once more, John realized that Ms. Smoak had been providing technical details of the spheres. She didn't offer a working model but she did share test results.

"Curtis is still working on the models but we've had success with creating holograms and sharing intel. We think their uses far exceed that." Felicity had worked personally with Curtis on the project and she had actually begun to suspect that he wasn't sharing everything with her. She would need to speak to Barbara before she even considered bringing him in the know about the JLA.

Lyla turned to find Johnny staring at Felicity with a curious expression and she almost smirked. Many had been fooled by the blonde IT geek, including her. It was easy to underestimate the woman considering the number of superheroes around her…and the dangers Lyla knew they routinely faced. It had been Felicity herself who had found a way to shock the Clock King after she had taken a bullet for Arsenal. Her ARGUS contacts had shared that story with a great deal of amusement.

"The spheres are a priority task for us, Ms. Smoak. Can you send that report to me? We'll need to…" John stopped speaking when the blonde waved a small disc before offering it to him.

"It's all here for your review. We'll need a plan and still have details to work out—" Felicity stopped abruptly when Robert Queen entered the room and spoke over her.

"Ms. Smoak does like to have a plan and that has saved us more than once." Robert winked at Felicity and then turned a friendly smile to the others as Oliver followed him in the door. "This is my son, Oliver. He'll be taking over the family business…assuming Felicity doesn't beat him to it."

"Smoak Technologies does have a nice ring to it but I would rather be your partner than have you working against me." Oliver couldn't resist teasing just to see Felicity blush.

Felicity felt her cheeks heat but still met Oliver's eyes. His playful grin made it impossible not to smile back. Lyla and Robert laughed outright but John just watched the others with a carefully blank face.

It was often John's job to ferret out threats before they were obvious. He was struggling to make that determination about the players in the room. Lyla always surprised him. Robert Queen was a known danger in his opinion. The son was working to become mayor but many still considered him a spoiled playboy. Oliver's ex-wife was the city's District Attorney and was well known for her righteous views on punishing the guilty. The gossip was that Oliver's love child had been the final reason for her to divorce him. Strangely though, they appeared to have become friends after putting the past behind them.

John continued to watch while Robert and Lyla spoke of mutual acquaintances in civilized tones. He had to assume there was much hidden beneath the surface for both of them. The other pair in the room had somehow moved closer together but he couldn't hear any words. Oliver's flirting aside, there did appear to be something between the couple but again it was hidden. Focused on them, he was forced to concede that both remained mysteries to him. His instinct should have been to write them both off as civilians but something else told him to watch them carefully.

Lyla and ARGUS had taught him there was more to the world than most knew. John wondered if that was true for Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak. He had been able to find little out about her other than she was an MIT graduate who had worked her way up the QC corporate ladder. He needed to try again and would have to investigate the younger Queen as well.

"Lyla, Diggle, Felicity and Oliver will have the lead on this project. You can contact them with any questions." Robert shook both of their hands before nodding to his son and to Felicity. "Felicity, let me know when you send the report to Anatoli so we can move forward on that front too."

Felicity gave a quick nod but then continued the meeting with a final presentation. She studiously avoided Oliver's eyes by focusing only on John Diggle and Lyla. Her rambling was minimal even though her mind wandered.

John walked out of the meeting more than a little wary about his new position as liaison for Queen Consolidated. Clearly there was more technology in the world than he had previously understood. That technology could tip the scales in favor of the good guys and that was important to him. The true concern in his mind though was whether or not Queen or ARGUS could qualify as the good guys.

He had found a lot more gray in his world since choosing to leave active service and living in a civilian world that included masked heroes and villains. His new position as an Army liaison meant he was virtually a private contractor who operated on the edges himself. There was little else he felt qualified to do other than security though. Somehow he couldn't see himself protecting a rich playboy as little more than a glorified black driver.

His current assignment was still new and he would have to give himself time to adjust. If it wasn't the best fit then John was prepared to return to active service. He already missed fighting the good fight, righting the wrongs, and protecting the innocent. As Lyla had always said, service was in his blood.

That life hadn't always been easy though. It had cost him Lyla, his brother, and parts of himself too. Having brothers-in-arms made it easier but those men were gone too. The fact that he was alone was one of the reasons he had felt the need to start fresh. He was determined to do things differently and not make the same mistakes again.

John realized that if he did want a different future where he wasn't alone, he would simply need to find his place somewhere in the gray area as Lyla had done.


	9. Chapter 9- FLASHPOINT: Heroes & Villains

**Chapter** **9** **FLASHPOINT: Heroes and Villains Part 1**

AN – As promised, I'm posting early as the next 3 AU chapters are divided into 2 parts each. We will soon return to the original 'real time' story! :)

 _ ***Please see Chapter 2 for SPOILER ALERT and DISCLAIMER!***_

 _ **/**_

Several weeks later, Oliver was again staying late at the office. He had continued working with Felicity on the new military contract and was convinced they couldn't be a good match. Intelligent didn't come close to describing her. She still rambled and blushed around him but there were times he couldn't even understand what she was saying. Her knowledge and understanding of the tech his family's company was creating far exceeded his. There was little doubt, in his mind anyway, that she would already make a better CEO than he could ever hope to become.

Even knowing there was no future, he still found his eyes watching her, wanting her. His frustration did fuel his training though.

He had stumbled into Richard Dragon mere months after Merlyn's actions had destroyed the Glades and his own family. It had felt like his life was completely out of his control and crumbling around his ears. Even though he had chastised Thea for turning to drugs and alcohol, he had done the same. It had been worse than his younger days with Tommy. Richard had been there to help him during a bar fight and that was when his had training began.

Martial arts, running, and healthy living had helped him turn his life around. He was in the best shape of his life physically but he still hadn't found a way to let go of the guilt or move on. If he had been stronger before, his mom might not have died. The image of her sad smile before she closed her eyes haunted his waking and sleeping moments. If he had known more, Samantha and the son he had never gotten to know might not have died. So many lives lost for Merlyn to avenge his own pain. Oliver understood that drive – when there was a whole or darkness inside you, you had to do something to fill it. He had even studied the acts of the city's new heroes and villains with interest as all seemed to thrive in the darkness.

Much like the public, he wasn't entirely convinced the heroes were actually good. It wasn't just Starling City, but also Gotham and Central City who had reported on the existence of both heroes and villains. There was much more darkness in the world now and much more darkness inside Oliver too. He wondered if that's why he was drawn to Felicity Smoak. It wasn't just the colors she chose but her smile and warmth. She had become the bright spot in his world.

"Earth to Oliver!" Felicity spoke more loudly and laughed when he jerked around to face her. "We need to work on your ninja skills. A brass band could have walked through playing and you would have missed it!"

"Sorry, just a lot on my mind." Oliver shook his head as if to clear it. He intended to smile at her but then realized he already was.

"I'm here, if you want to talk or something. I mean not that you don't have friends but all I meant was—" Felicity just wanted to count backward to take herself back in time. She always had a plan of what to say to the man but the words seemed to get twisted.

"Thank you Felicity." Oliver spoke seriously and stood up to move closer. He studied the flush on her cheeks but still changed the subject. "Do you have the new test results? Any improvements in the serum?"

"I wouldn't say improvements - more like anomalies. It seems to only work with specific gene combinations, as if this was altered based on one individual's DNA." Felicity paused while she considered the line between a lie and a simple omission. She couldn't tell Oliver the whole truth about Slade Wilson and Mirakuru though.

"A super soldier, not soldiers then?" John inquired as he joined the pair causing both to jerk around to face him. He had welcomed Felicity's late night call since sleep had again eluded him. Working closely with Lyla was a double edged sword of pain and pleasure. It felt like he was at a crossroads in his life only he wasn't certain which path to take. He nodded to the pair in greeting.

"Diggle." Oliver returned with a nod of his own.

"Yes, exactly." Felicity agreed simply with a smile for Diggle before returning her focus to Oliver. "The data and specimens from...the military had some anomalies. If we can't figure it out then we can't duplicate any serum that will protect our soldiers."

Diggle raised a brow at the pause but knew Felicity had to have received more details from Lyla and ARGUS. He had to wonder what ARGUS hoped to accomplish and what Felicity believed she was working on. Instead of asking questions though, he waited for Oliver to speak.

"What do you mean anomalies?" It wasn't just the technology that Oliver didn't feel like he fully understood. It seemed there were pieces of the puzzle missing. He had even asked his dad about Lyla Michaels but the older man had refused to share any details. There were times when Oliver wondered just how much his father hid from him.

A loud crash stopped Felicity from speaking - she cringed when the whole building rumbled and shook. By the time she looked at the men, Diggle had already palmed his gun and Oliver had moved to stand next to her. She pulled on Oliver's arm and spoke. "We need to get downstairs now!"

Felicity's only thought was to make it to the downstairs headquarters and call for back-up. She wasn't able to move toward the back exit though as Oliver wouldn't move other than to put her behind him. Diggle was already opening the door and checking the hall.

"Get her out the back. I'm going to see what's going on." Diggle directed in a quiet voice. He glanced back just to catch Oliver's nod before he prepared to engage the unknown enemy.

"No!" Felicity near shout had Oliver stopping and Diggle closing the door with a glare. "We all need to stay together and get downstairs. Trust me, I know what I'm talking about. All of us together, downstairs, now."

Diggle and Oliver exchanged frowns before Diggle spoke. "Getting backed into a corner isn't a plan. I'll distract and you two get out and call for help."

Felicity was prepared to argue again when gunfire filled the air. It was much closer to them now. She wasn't sure she could speak any longer so she just nodded when Diggle gestured them to silence. While she did work with heroes, her job was usually behind a desk...safely behind a desk. The few times she had ventured into the field had always been catastrophically bad and scarring. All that stood between her and danger now was John Diggle and Oliver Queen. Diggle remained stationed near the door and Oliver was in front of her. He gave her a reassuring smile before turning to face the door when it opened.

"Felicity, we need to get you out of here."

A blonde woman in black leather swung her staff behind her and a loud thud signaled the fall of her attacker. She barely spared the attacker or the two men in the room a glance. "Felicity, move it now!"

Though the mask concealed her face, Oliver recognized her. "Laurel? You're the one they call the Black Canary?"

"There's no time, Ollie. Felicity, take them downstairs. Move!" Laurel remained focused on her job.

A male voice called out and Laurel dropped to the ground before an arrow flew overhead. As she rose, she slammed the door shut behind her. Felicity used her tablet to open a hidden door and called out in an urgent whisper.

"Come on, let's go!"

Confused, Oliver moved to follow her. Diggle still hesitated but a twist of the knob confirmed the door was now locked despite the fact that the fighting continued. He turned and got in line behind Oliver.

Lights illuminated the narrow hall and stairs before they arrived at another door. Again, Felicity used her tablet while both men checked behind them for any sign of others. The door opened to reveal the headquarters used by the Arrow and Black Canary. Weapons, training gear, computers, and med supplies filled the space. Felicity moved to a computer while Oliver and Diggle scanned the room multiple times.

Diggle moved toward a door on the far side. He called out his question without even trying to open it. "Is this our way out? Where does it lead?"

"A couple places actually but we can't leave yet. I need to update the others and get them help." Felicity's eyes remained glued to the monitor. Reports of attacks in various cities chilled her to the bone. There was no one available to help and all of her friends were in danger as well. She took a deep breath and forced herself to think. The words came tumbling out.

"Plan B then. We won't have anyone else coming to help but we are safe here. I still don't know what's going on but we need more info on the attackers. This location is secure and we can remain in contact. I vote we stay here for now."

"What about everyone else out there? If the city is under attack—" Diggle got no further in his thoughts.

"Cities, not just Starling City. Gotham, Central City, Coast City, Ivy Town. JLA Headquarters are being hit in multiple cities. The military and ARGUS will be responding as well but..." Felicity was focused on Diggle so her voice trailed off when she saw the flash of pain. "Lyla."

"I can't stay here. I have to get out and fight." Diggle turned back to the door but didn't reach out a hand. The key pad flashed red. "Felicity, open the door."

 _ **/**_

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED…**_ The second part of this chapter will be posted by Saturday!


	10. Chapter 10-FLASHPOINT: Heroes & Villains

**Chapter 10 - Heroes and Villains Part 2**

AN – Here's part 2 and I hope you enjoy it despite the darkness and yes, it is dark!

 _ ***Please see Chapter 2 for SPOILER ALERT and DISCLAIMER!***_

/

 _"What about everyone else out there? If the city is under attack—" Diggle got no further in his thoughts._

 _"Cities, not just Starling City. Gotham, Central City, Coast City, Ivy Town. JLA Headquarters are being hit in multiple cities. The military and ARGUS will be responding as well but..." Felicity was focused on Diggle. Her voice trailed off when she saw the flash of pain. "Lyla."_

 _"I can't stay here. I have to get out and fight." Diggle turned back to the door but didn't reach out a hand. The key pad flashed red. "Felicity, open the door."_

/

Again, taking a breath, Felicity spoke loudly. "No, I can't let you leave without a plan. I can reach out to Lyla and continue getting information. Just give me five minutes, that's all I need."

Diggle gave a reluctant nod - intel could help him help Lyla. He turned back and found Oliver staring at the bows and arrows as if in a daze. Remembering the woman, he connected the dots and spoke the question he knew had to be repeating in Oliver's head. "Laurel Lance is the Black Canary?"

Felicity glanced first at Diggle before finding Oliver. She knew of his history with Laurel and could only imagine his pain and confusion. Her answer came quickly. "Actually, no."

"No? She was wearing a mask and fighting." Oliver finally spoke in an angry growl. "Why are you lying to me?"

Tapping out a few more keystrokes, Felicity stood up and stepped close enough to touch his arm. "I'm not lying, I've omitted a few things but I haven't lied to you. Laurel isn't the Black Canary but she does help out like she's doing now. She didn't train until the end of your marriage."

Oliver barely remembered those days and knew he hadn't been there for Laurel. She had discovered a picture of a woman that looked like her missing sister Sara. A brief image of a blonde in white leather flashed in his mind followed quickly by Laurel's smile. She had been excited and hopeful about finding her sister. He had just lost his mother and son and was floundering in darkness and despair. They had grown apart months before they had officially separated. Neither a shared past nor shared love had guaranteed them the future they had once hoped for together. In the years since their divorce, they had become friends again. However, as he hadn't told her about training with Richard, he couldn't blame her for not sharing her secrets either.

"So who is the Black Canary?" Diggle asked when Oliver remained quiet.

"Dinah Lance." Felicity supplied without taking her eyes off Oliver.

"Laurel's mother?" Oliver had to clarify the obvious. She hadn't been around much when they had been kids. After Sara's abduction, she had virtually disappeared and left Laurel to her drunken father just as he and Thea had been left with their mom. He couldn't picture her as the masked hero any more than he could imagine his ex-wife.

Felicity turned when the computer beeped but she answered while reading the screen. "Yes. Her story is hers though and I can't say anything else. I'm sorry but there's a lot I still can't tell you."

The five minutes crept by with Felicity on the computer, Oliver staring into space, and Diggle making circuits around the large space. Felicity worked to push aside her emotions and focus on the task ahead – there was no time to give in to fear or grief. Diggle's solid presence helped. He had asked her to bring up city plans and he had reviewed the information as it came in. She knew he continued to review the data mentally while monitoring the perimeter of their space. He was a well-trained soldier and she was glad he had their back. However, Oliver worried her. She knew the last minutes had shaken him and she also knew there was more to come.

"Okay, here's what we know. The attackers seem to have been dosed with the same serum that we've been studying. They have super strength and healing but mentally they're unstable. While someone clearly started this, we don't know who or why or where they are. We also don't know if he or she is still in charge. The attacks started as assaults against heroes but the violence has spread throughout the cities. Most communications are down – it's total chaos outside."

A series of explosions shook their building once more. Felicity switched the monitors to the security cameras. The images showed their building as well as the attached facilities that also comprised Queen Consolidated. One shot revealed Laurel racing inside a crumbling building as she screamed. Felicity worked to follow her movements while the other woman fought masked men without even slowing down. Laurel suddenly dropped to her knees amidst the carnage.

Oliver's eyes were glued to the blurry image of Laurel kneeling next to an injured Tommy. "He sometimes swings by at night to see me. I didn't know he was here. We have to help them. Tommy was only here because of me, he…"

Unable to continue, Oliver stared at the screen. Tommy had started making unannounced visits as soon as Oliver had accepted his dad's deal. He had just gotten clean and sober and he knew the visits were Tommy's way to provide support and help. For his efforts, Tommy was lying on the ground bloody and hurt.

Felicity heard Oliver's words and she felt his pain. She moved until she could take his hand in her own as she gave a negative shake of her head. Oliver's office was on the other side of the QC compound and there was no way to reach them in time to help Laurel save Tommy. Helpless, they both watched the scene play out. They couldn't hear the words but the love between the couple was so obvious. Laurel brushed a hand over Tommy's face; he caught her hand and kissed it. Tommy then brushed Laurel's tears away before she leaned in to kiss him.

Oliver couldn't believe he had missed their connection and wondered why neither had told him. He knew Laurel was happier in recent years despite the chaos in Starling City. Tommy had even put his father's crimes behind him and had seemed to be moving forward. He was glad they had found each other.

The ceiling beams gave way with a resounding crash just before the screen went black.

Shocked silence reigned in the underground lair for several moments. A new series of smaller explosions sounded just over them. It was Diggle who made the call.

"It's not safe any longer, Felicity. We need to get out of here now."

After only a moment, she squeezed Oliver's hand and agreed. "I know of another location but I need to let the others know."

Diggle moved to grab more weapons while Felicity worked on the computer. Oliver continued to stare at the dark screen. The sound of the door opening demanded a response and all moved together.

Smoke filled the room just before they heard someone fall to the floor. Oliver grabbed Felicity when she moved but she had already reached the computer. A single button forced the door shut. Diggle approached quietly with his weapon drawn.

"Oliver, Felicity."

The harsh, computer modulated voice called weakly but Felicity immediately moved. Oliver followed right behind her and Diggle met them at the door. The smoke rose to reveal the Arrow lying at their feet.

Kneeling, Felicity tried to speak but the man looked past her and she bit her lip to stay quiet. The Arrow pushed the dark hood back to reveal his face and met his son's eyes.

"Oliver, I was trying to make things right. I'm sorry."

Unable to respond, Oliver watched his father's eyes close. His breaths were nearly as ragged as the man lying before him.

Robert's voice cracked and then sounded less automated when he continued. "Help won't come in time. Laurel's gone – I failed to protect her. You need to get out now."

It was Felicity who noticed the blood on his dark suit. Automatically she put pressure on the wound and turned to Diggle since Oliver still stood frozen. "Find a med kit. We'll have to help him."

"No Felicity." Robert met her eyes with a grim frown before turning away. "Get her out of here Oliver. Felicity knows who to contact for help. You need to fight back, protect your own. Be better than me, son."

No words came to Oliver even when his father's last breath stuttered out and his eyes closed. He couldn't even formulate thoughts, much less words. Dropping to his knees, he stared with unblinking eyes at his father's body.

"Oliver, I'm so sorry but he's right. We need to move. I can get someone here to help but not from here and we need help to save the city." Felicity's heart ached for the man kneeling beside her. She had actually known his father much longer and logically realized she knew Robert Queen better than his son. Working on missions to defeat villains just brought people closer together – that's how the Justice League had actually started. Her heart though recognized something in Oliver Queen, something that bound them together in ways she hadn't fully accepted. She couldn't even explain it but she couldn't walk away from him either. Tugging on his arm, she spoke again.

"Yes, your father was the Arrow. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you but there's more too. Oliver, please look at me."

/

 _AN2 – Okay, I know this one was darker but you may notice that many things that have happened on the show are happening in this alternate timeline so yes, Robert Queen, Laurel, and Tommy all had to die (SORRY) as it's an important part of the characters' arcs and allows OTA to be born! Next they will gain some new friends! More action is coming and it does get lighter again too!_


	11. Chapter 11 - FLASHPOINT: Turning Point 1

**Chapter 11 FLASHPOINT: Turning Point Part 1**

AN – This is the turning point as we start getting past the darkness and finding the OTA we all love!

 _ ***Please see Chapter 2 for SPOILER ALERT and DISCLAIMER!***_

 _ **/**_

" _Oliver, I'm so sorry but he's right. We need to move. I can get someone here to help but not from here and we need help to save the city." Felicity's heart ached for the man kneeling beside her. She had actually known his father much longer and logically realized she knew Robert Queen better than his son. Working on missions to defeat villains just brought people closer together – that's how the Justice League had actually started. Her heart though recognized something in Oliver Queen, something that bound them together in ways she hadn't fully accepted. She couldn't even explain it but she couldn't walk away from him either. Tugging on his arm, she spoke again._

" _Yes, your father was the Arrow. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you but there's more too. Oliver, please look at me."_

 **/**

Oliver knew his father was gone but he couldn't look away from the familiar face nearly concealed by paint and black leather. He wasn't sure how long he sat there. It wasn't just his father's face he saw but also Tommy's, Laurel's, and his mom's. All had lied to him. All were gone. It felt like he was floating aimlessly, detached from himself, from the reality of the world. Adrift, alone. Flinching, he felt the warmth of Felicity's hand slide into his. Breath finally slid in and out as he again felt his heart beat. He turned to meet her eyes and saw pain, fear, and hope reflected there.

"Here, drink this." Diggle recognized the blank look in Oliver's eyes. He had seen shock on many soldiers' faces and on his own. There was no time for Oliver to face his losses though – there was still a job to do.

When Oliver didn't take the shot glass, Felicity did and then she pushed it into his hands. "Drink it." She ordered in a sharp tone.

Knocking back the vodka, Oliver again met first Felicity's eyes and then Diggle's. Warmth was spreading through him but he wasn't sure he was ready to feel again. He had barely rebuilt his life after Merlyn's attacks and now he needed to do it again. His relationship with his father was complicated but it was a relationship. Tommy had always been his best friend, had always had his back. Now all he had left was... "Thea!"

Felicity jerked slightly at Oliver's sudden exclamation and the tighter grip of his hand in hers. It took only a moment for her to understand. She squeezed gently back before releasing her grip and stepping away. "Communications are down. We can't reach her." She hated to reveal more to him but she hoped to ease his worry. "She's at the gym training, right? That means she's with Roy and he can keep her safe."

Nodding before he even processed the information, Oliver froze and frowned. "How do you know where she is?"

"I think it's clear that Ms. Smoak knows a lot more than she's letting on." Diggle spoke up. He was seated at one of the desks with the bottle of Russian vodka back on the counter where he'd found it. Unable to resist, he poured a shot for himself. He had left active service only to find a war zone in his own city and he didn't even know who the good guys or bad guys were. There was no time to dwell on the fact that he wasn't sure who he was anymore either.

Felicity frowned slightly at Diggle before returning her gaze to Oliver. "Everyone has secrets. Even you, Oliver Queen."

"True, but you seem to be the keeper of everyone's secrets." Diggle continued to prod ruthlessly. He and Oliver couldn't be the only ones whose worlds no longer made sense. "Can your knowledge save us or will it kill us too?"

Blinking at the bold question, Felicity realized she didn't know the answer. She had lived by the JLA rules for years and believed in them. In the last minutes though, she'd watched two heroes die and hadn't been able to help. It was impossible to know if she could have done anything differently to save them. The world she knew was crumbling around her and she wasn't sure if she could pick up the pieces and survive. The JLA wasn't there to help her, much less help the two men she had dragged down with her. She hated to admit it but Diggle was right to be suspicious and Oliver had every reason to be livid.

"To be honest, I don't know." Felicity met Oliver's eyes and then turned to Diggle. She was surprised to see him holding a shot glass out to her. As the men had, she quickly downed the liquid. However, unlike the men, she coughed when the warm liquid burned a line down her throat.

The threesome shared a look but no one spoke for several long moments – each one was lost in thoughts of the past, present, and even the future. Each knew the other two faced similar struggles and it was reassuring to realize they weren't actually alone. They were locked in a basement surrounded by darkness but that didn't mean they had to die there. Before anyone could voice any hope or plan, the building again shook with another series of explosions above them. They were plunged into absolute darkness for several long moments until back-up lights flickered to life.

In the dim light, they again exchanged brief looks to confirm they were all still there. A small bang, mere feet away, echoed loudly in the Arrow's lair. Together, the trio moved instinctively. Diggle pulled Felicity back behind a large cabinet while Oliver moved to the other side of the door.

A slim young man moved cautiously through the remains of the building. He wasn't sure what timeline he had jumped to so he had no idea what to expect. There was no way to know if he had made things worse once again. According to the facial recognition program, Felicity and Oliver were nearby. They were his only hope.

"Felicity, are you here? It's Barry, I need your help."

Diggle and Felicity exchanged a look - he lifted a brow, she shook her head no and then shrugged. He signaled Oliver who remained hidden behind the intruder.

Checking the program again, Barry noted the signals for both remained in his location. When he looked up, he saw Diggle and breathed a sigh of relief. "Diggle, so you're all here. Good, I wasn't sure if I had made it back or not. Where's—"

Felicity stepped out as well and stared at the young man. It was his red suit that confused her.

"Felicity!" Barry moved to hug the young woman but before he could take the final step an arrow slammed into his back. Looking up from the floor, he saw Diggle holding a gun trained on him and Oliver aiming another arrow at him.

"Really? Again?" When neither man smiled nor laughed, Barry frowned and looked toward Felicity. Her expression of wary suspicion was not welcoming. It finally made sense that he hadn't made it back to his real time. After a heavy sigh, he spoke again.

"You don't know me, do you?"

Felicity shook her head no before asking a question of her own. "Where did you get that suit? Who are you, really?"

"My name is Barry Allen. The suit is mine." Barry moved slowly so as to not cause this also trigger happy version of Oliver to shoot again.

The other three shared a look. Felicity continued the conversation while neither man lowered his weapon.

"Did you make the suit? How do you know us?" Considering Oliver didn't know about her association with the JLA and had only just found out his father was the Arrow, Felicity didn't want to blurt out more information overload.

Sitting up cautiously, Barry removed the arrow as his body continued to heal. "A friend made the suit, just as I made the Arrow's mask." He glanced back but Oliver still hadn't moved. Issuing another frustrated sigh, he continued.

"Look, this isn't going to make a lot of sense so I'm just going to blurt it out. The suit was made for me because I needed something that wouldn't catch fire when I move...really fast. I'm the fastest man alive."

Felicity shook her head no which caused Oliver and Diggle to tense. "No, you're not. Wally is the fastest man alive. He's the Scarlet Speedster."

Despite the fact that neither Oliver nor Diggle could confirm her words, they believed her. Both tightened their grips and prepared to fire if the imposter tried anything. Oliver's mumbled question didn't reach anyone but Diggle's ears.

"Just how many masked superheroes does she know?"

"So there is someone here too?" Barry briefly pondered alternate realities - what remained the same, what changed. "And you three are together here fighting to save Starling City too?"

"What? No! We aren't together...I mean we aren't together, together, like a threesome. We are here together but we haven't even known each other more than a couple months. There's no way the three of us—" Felicity knew her face was as red as the man's suit but she didn't know why she couldn't stop talking.

"What did you mean 'here too'?" Oliver interrupted Felicity's rambling answer with his question.

"My speed allows me to time jump. I made some choices." Barry stopped and swallowed with difficulty. He didn't really want to talk about his mother. "I've jumped before to other realities, timelines. I'm trying to make things right but I don't know how. I was looking for you so you could help me. We've worked together before, all of us."

"Well, Barry, we kinda have a lot going on right now." Diggle interjected.

"The city is under attack, multiple cities actually. The JLA doesn't have enough people to help us so we're going to have to do this on our own." Felicity noted their confusion. After replaying her words, she answered the unspoken question. "The JLA - Justice League of America. It's a group of heroes who work together to defeat the bad guys and keep us all safe – that kind of thing."

Oliver lowered his dad's bow and just stared at Felicity. Everyone around him had lied to him. Everyone had a secret life they had kept from him just as his mom had done. Laurel. His dad. Felicity.

"Oliver!"

Hearing the warning in Felicity's voice, Oliver spun and raised the bow at the same time. Barry was already there though and took down the first masked soldier to crash through the door. Oliver unleashed several arrows at the next ones and heard Diggle's gun as he also took aim. Turning back to Felicity, he found her swinging a staff against the back of another attacker's head. His arrow finished off the man but more masked men attacked.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED….Part 2 will be posted by Saturday!**_

/

AN2 – I'll be blunt in that I gloss over the time travel plot points! It's not something I understand and my focus has been on exploring OTA relationships so it's really just a vehicle for me to do that! Sorry if my lack of details offends anyone!


	12. Chapter 12 - FLASHPOINT: Turning Point 2

**Chapter 12** **FLASHPOINT: Turning Point Part 2**

AN – Welcome to the new readers who have just followed (always glad to know whenever someone reads and enjoys)! Only one more 2 part chapter to wrap up the Alternate Timeline/ Flashpoint story!

 _ ***Please see Chapter 2 for SPOILER ALERT and DISCLAIMER!***_

 _ **/**_

 _"Oliver!"_

 _Hearing the warning in Felicity's voice, Oliver spun and raised the bow at the same time. Barry was already there though and took down the first masked soldier. Oliver unleashed several arrows at the next ones and heard Diggle's gun as he also took aim. Turning back to Felicity, he found her swinging a staff against the back of another attacker's head. His arrow finished off the man but more masked men attacked._

 ** _/_**

The skirmish was over in seconds but it felt like hours to Oliver. It was nothing like his training had been but instinct had kicked in and pushed him to fight. Every sense was alert and alive in ways he had never felt and his body almost seemed to move on its own – strike, shoot, dodge, move. He felt free, alive, powerful even. It was a rush until he looked around and actually saw the bodies lying all around him. Blood and darkness. Even the sudden silence seemed deafening. He could hear his own harsh breathing and the blood rush in his ears. Oliver even thought he could smell the coppery scent of the blood. There was a slight tremor in his hands so he clutched the bow tightly.

"You guys work pretty well together for not being a team." Barry spoke up to break the tense silence. It was strange to feel like you knew someone when you really didn't. These people were his friends but they were also strangers.

"How do you know how to use that? Arrows aren't Richard Dragon's weapon of choice." Felicity's gaze skimmed over all of the men but she focused only on Oliver. She moved closer when she noticed the blood on the corner of his mouth. Without thinking, she wiped it off with the tips of her fingers as she continued to speak. "Is anyone hurt? We need to—"

"What do you know about Richard?" Oliver grabbed her wrist to keep her close and virtually yelled the question. The adrenaline still coursing in his veins acted like gasoline fueling the flames of his rage at the mere possibility of another secret.

Felicity didn't even flinch at his raised voice. "He's a friend of the JLA, a friend of your father's. Robert arranged for him to train you for a year."

Hearing yet another truth that undermined his understanding of the world, Oliver swore under his breath and turned away to punch someone, something, anything. At least he tried to turn away but Felicity's hand on his arm stopped him. He wouldn't meet her eyes but he didn't pull away either. Her touch soothed and grounded him while the rest of his world again shifted and crumbled.

Neither Diggle nor Barry spoke but both watched the pair remain frozen in place for several long moments. They continued to watch when Felicity moved to stand directly in front of Oliver, so close that they were almost touching. It took another moment before he met her eyes. Giving him a soft smile, it was only then that Felicity started speaking again.

"Robert wanted to bring you in to all of this but he wanted to protect you too. He hoped after a year of training, you might be ready to hear the truth and choose your own path. Richard didn't stop training you but you didn't join either. No one knew what happened." Felicity tried to reach past his anger. She knew how it felt for loved ones to keep secrets and she wanted to help him. Perhaps one day she would tell him about her cocktail waitress mom who loved living in the bright lights of Sin City and the hacker father who taught her to live in the darkness.

Oliver pushed aside his anger and continued to stare into her eyes as the memories filled his mind. At the end of the first year of his training, Richard had asked him a couple cryptic questions about who he thought he was and who he wanted to be. His trainer had spoken about how a man couldn't live as two men, a choice needed to be made. They hadn't repeated the conversation but they had continued training even more intensely over the next years.

There was no more discussion as new sounds drew all of their attention. Oliver and Diggle reloaded while Barry moved next to Felicity. They were surprised by the next two people to join them.

"Aren't you happy to see me, big brother?" Thea asked before running to launch her body at Oliver for a hug. Regardless of the changes in her life, he was always a constant.

Roy met Felicity's eyes and raised a brow at the sight of an armed Oliver Queen. John Diggle and the stranger in the red suit made him tense. He still smiled though and teased Felicity while keeping an eye on the others. "Wanna catch me up, Blondie?"

"You first - there are more of us." Felicity replied with a relieved grin of her own. It was good to see the young man she considered not just a co-worker but a friend. It didn't hurt that she knew Roy was a very skilled member of the JLA who often worked just outside the system.

"We were training in the gym. Thea was determined to get here." Roy didn't address just how many masked men they had fought or the fact that Thea proved to be surprisingly handy with a bow and arrow.

Thea was taken aback by the fact that Roy knew the blonde since Oliver was the only person she knew. She was also shocked he had shortened the harrowing tale of their trip. Knowing Oliver wouldn't take the truth well, she didn't plan to elaborate either though…not until she knew more of what was going on anyway.

Felicity looked around the room and tried to decide just what to share. The truth was even more complicated than she could understand. The JLA would frown on her choice but she didn't want to lie to Oliver, to any of them. They deserved to know what was happening. "The Arrow and Laurel allowed us to escape most of the fighting but they didn't make it. We haven't been able to contact others and we need intel. We need a plan too. What do you know about what's going?"

"It's Lillian Worth. Her daughter must be the Ravager. Didn't you see the broadcast?" Roy pushed aside his grief at the losses and moved to a hidden back-up power station to bring the headquarters back to life. He met Felicity at a computer and quickly brought up a video clip.

All watched in silence as the local business leader decried the existence of heroes. She revealed detailed information on several JLA missions before blaming them for her son's death as well as the deaths of many other citizens.

"I will rid this city of all the true villains. The ones who claim to be heroes but still wear masks when they kill." Lillian half cried, half snarled.

After the screen went dark, Roy provided additional details. "Her anger is focused here. It was Robert Queen who killed Slade Wilson – the father of her children."

Oliver barely flinched at the revelation. Thea still moved to one side of him and Felicity to the other though. It was Oliver who spoke next. "We need to stop her."

"We? What 'we' are you talking about Ollie?" Thea asked in surprise.

"Your trainer Roy and Felicity here are with the Justice League of America. The league of superheroes that included Dad and Laurel – we'll both need to get the details on that later. I'm going to help them. I'm going to help them right this wrong."

Oliver stated the plan with authority as he remembered his father's dying words. He had been floundering, wondering how to move forward even before the recent tragedies. So much darkness within his city and within himself. Training had helped him heal and put some of the pieces of his life back together previously but the fighting had freed something deep inside him. He wanted to become something different, something better. His father had given him the chance and even told him who could help. He turned toward around until his gaze found hers, a single bright spot in the darkness.

"Felicity, will you help me?"

The blonde just stared – for once, her mouth worked but no words came out. Roy gave a nod and stepped up to offer his hand instead.

"I'll help you."

Oliver accepted the gesture but quickly turned back to Felicity. "This started with you, with us. I can't do it without you."

She gave a series of small nods before pushing her glasses up higher and smiling brightly. "I told you already, I've got you. We are definitely in this together." Felicity felt the bonds between them tighten. A choice had been made and she knew it was going to change her life, change her. She knew she belonged by his side.

Smiling, Oliver felt hope spring to life inside him. He had a purpose, a future…almost. "Can you find out where she is or—"

"I can try to trace the signal. I'm on it." Felicity interrupted Oliver as she started to work. "I think you should wait though. Let me see if anyone else is around so there's more than just the two of you."

"The three of us." Diggle corrected with a grim nod. "Try to reach Lyla too, Felicity, please."

All three men waited for Felicity's response. She agreed with a nod. "You need to suit up. Those soldiers have a lot more strength than normal humans."

"I'm already dressed for the occasion." Barry stated as he jumped into the fight. He knew he needed to keep trying to change the timeline but he couldn't just abandon his friends, even if they didn't know they were his friends.

"I'm going too. You aren't the only one Robert taught to use a bow, Ollie." Thea crossed her arms over her chest and waited for the protest she knew was coming.

Oliver did want to argue but he understood her drive. Both of their parents' had made mistakes and they had suffered for it. He couldn't deny her the right to choose her path when he intended to choose his own. However, that didn't stop him from glaring at Roy when he replied using her old nickname. "Okay, Speedy, but you have to be careful. Out there isn't the same as training."

Roy raised his hands up in a gesture of surrender. "She's well trained and stubborn. I think it must be a family trait."

"You do know that this is crazy, right? This Lillian has taken out part of the JLA and you all think we're going to be the ones who defeat her?!" Felicity knew better than anyone what made heroes tick. She wasn't surprised to find Oliver Queen was a hero but she wished he had picked a better time to discover it himself. What they were about to do was dangerous and despite wanting to believe there was a way, she couldn't see it any options that would allow them to win. It was almost unthinkable.

The ragtag group of impromptu heroes exchanged worried looks at the truth of her words. Lillian and her soldiers had proven unstoppable. Diggle was the first to notice Oliver's smile.

"What are you thinking?"

"If we can't defeat her then we make her defeat us." Oliver moved closer to Felicity's chair and continued. "She's been running the show, right? Determined to kill heroes and especially the Arrow. What will she do when the Arrow shows up with a group of superheroes?"

 **/**

 **AN2: So, I'm doing the family thing next week and unplugging! I'll try to post early on Monday (September 12) and will also reply to any reviews/ messages in the days that follow. Again, the next chapter is also a 2 parter and will conclude the Alternate Timeline Team Arrow story within the story. We'll then have another 2 part chapter to wrap up the original story (have I confused anyone other than myself?)! I do apologize for the delay in weekly postings but I'm on schedule and this will wrap up before September 25!**


	13. Chapter 13 - FLASHPOINT: Team Arrow 1

**Chapter** **13** **FLASHPOINT: Team Arrow Part 1**

AN – This last AU chapter but it is in two parts as well! We will return to the original 'real time' story next week for the final postings!

 _ ***Please see Chapter 2 for SPOILER ALERT and DISCLAIMER!***_

 _ **/**_

 _The ragtag group of impromptu heroes exchanged worried looks at the truth of her words. Lillian and her soldiers had proven unstoppable. Diggle was the first to notice Oliver's smile._

 _"What are you thinking?"_

 _"If we can't defeat her then we make her defeat us." Oliver moved closer to Felicity's chair and continued. "She's been running the show, right? Determined to kill heroes and especially the Arrow. What will she do when the Arrow shows up with a group of superheroes?"_

 ** _/_**

Pausing, Oliver ran a hand along the bow testing the tension. It was time to put his plan into action. He wanted it to be the first step actually but he knew that it was a big step and one he needed to survive before he could begin to think about a future. They had argued about the details for several minutes but he was surprised everyone had decided to back his play. His instinct was to keep both Thea and Felicity in the background and safe. However, both argued they had the right to choose and Felicity reminded him that she had been doing the 'hero thing' much longer than he had. The word 'hero' reverberated through his mind but it still made no sense. His father. Laurel. Felicity. Roy. Now Thea, Diggle, and he would be added to the list. He knew he wanted to become something different but he couldn't believe he could become a hero.

Barry recognized the dark brooding expression on Oliver's face and smiled. "I guess some things don't change."

Felicity barely heard Barry's muttered words. "What are you talking about now?" She had been surprised to find he was easy to talk to and that they seemed to have a lot in common. Despite the circumstances, it had been fun to work with him on the technical aspects of their plan. His innovations would help keep Oliver, all of them, safe. It still seemed unthinkable to her.

Turning to stare at the blonde, Barry glanced around before asking his questions. "Where's Lyla? Are she and Sara safe?"

"Sara Lance? She was abducted as teenager." Felicity pushed the words out and looked away. If anyone deserved to hear the truth of Sara being the new White Canary, it was Oliver, not Barry. There was still so much to tell him but she knew it wasn't the time – if he was distracted, the plan wouldn't work. After a moment she continued. "Lyla? Lyla Michaels?"

"Diggle's wife, mother of his child?" Barry tried to prompt Felicity. The Felicity he knew loved baby Sara.

Frowning at the strange question, Felicity took another moment to answer carefully. "She's Diggle's ex, but there's no mention of a child in his file."

Now it was Barry who hesitated. "What about Oliver's son William?"

"Shush!" Felicity was relieved to see it didn't look like Oliver had overheard. Her tone was still sharp when she replied. "William and his mother as well as Moira Queen died when Malcolm Merlyn destroyed The Glades. Are there any other painful subjects you'd like to bring up?"

Barry dropped his head slightly and gave a quick negative shake. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to see what was the same and what was different. It's strange seeing you all and yet not knowing you. It seems like it doesn't matter what I do, destiny fights back."

He mumbled the last part but it Felicity's turn to shake her head no even while her mind kept spinning. She was still struggling to wrap her mind around Barry's time travel and the possibility of multiple universes. She couldn't help but wonder if the JLA knew and had kept it a secret even from her. More doubts about the future filled her mind as she looked around the room at Oliver, Diggle, and Thea. Reining in her thoughts, she spoke as much to Barry as she did to herself.

"I don't believe in Destiny, not really anyway. There are always options if you know where to look and we all have to make choices. I do think we think we get second chances sometimes though."

Frowning slightly, Barry considered her words as she had sparked a new thought. He had been trying to get back to his time but he had found a very different world instead. Feeling lost, he had tried to jump again but he couldn't seem to do it correctly. Thinking quickly, he had to wonder if he could go back, instead of forward. He might be able to make things right again.

The machine's beep drew Barry back to the present and he saw his latest creation was ready. He gave Felicity a smile before he took the completed mask and crossed the room to Oliver.

"Try this out." Barry offered a mask that was similar to what he had created earlier for the other Oliver. The tech was a bit different in this time but Robert Queen's headquarters were well-stocked and certainly more advanced.

Taking the mask in surprise, Oliver froze when he noticed the dark green color instead of black. He received the answer before he could even ask the question.

"You need to do it your way. Change can be good." Barry gave the man a slap on the shoulder and turned away.

Felicity smiled slightly at Barry before continuing to Oliver. She had helped Barry create as much protection as they could for everyone and that included suits and masks as well as bullets, daggers, and arrows laced with a counteragent. When Oliver remained fixated on his mask, she took it from him and slid it into place over his head. He reminded her of his father but in many ways he was also very different. She ached for his recent losses but still felt so much hope for his future.

Oliver couldn't bring himself to see how he looked – to see if he looked like his dad. Instead, he watched the play of emotion in Felicity's expressive eyes. Grief, pain, and then bright, irresistible hope. Swallowing with difficulty, he spoke in a whisper. "How do I look?"

Gifting him with a sweet smile, Felicity let her fingers drift down his jaw and then fall to her side. "Like a hero."

Both leaned in slightly but their moment was interrupted with Thea laughed.

"I do like how I look in red." Thea remarked when she put her own mask on with a wide smile.

"The tech allows the material to react to an individual's specific DNA. The fit will be perfect for you but only you. The color changes a bit too." Barry revealed what he had discovered while working with the new technology. He paused to look around and found the others doing the same. All was new and different for them but it felt achingly familiar to him despite many changes.

Diggle was dressed metallic black and grey and carrying various guns. Roy's colors were a darker red like Thea's but his weapons of choice extended past a bow and arrow. Oliver was in forest green and gave each of the others a nod as he grabbed his bow. Barry wasn't surprised to find the man quickly adapting to the new suit and to his role as leader. Again, so familiar but still so different.

"Let's go." Oliver gave the order but paused to stand next to Felicity. When the others were out of earshot, he spoke just to her. "If this plan doesn't work—"

"It will work." Felicity interrupted with determined confidence.

"If it doesn't work, stay here until the JLA can get you." Oliver was glad she was staying behind but he also knew the location wasn't secure and she had no back-up.

"I'll be fine – I can take care of myself. Just come back, okay?" Felicity didn't give him time to give her false hope by agreeing. "Remember to use the voice modifier. She will believe you're Robert and she's going to try to kill you."

A sharp static rumble echoed through the lair causing Felicity to turn to the computer when a voice was heard. "Overwatch, it's Oracle. Are you there?"

Everyone moved back to surround Felicity as she replied.

"I'm here. How are things looking out there?"

"It's chaos but ARGUS' men are here. They'll be in Starling soon. They are monitoring via satellite and will start with hot spots to protect the citizens first. Do you understand?" The female caller spoke quickly.

"Yes, we'll be fine. We're going to make a move on Ravager." Felicity met the eyes of each of those stepping up to do what was needed to save the city. Each had made the choice to risk his and her own lives. Each one was already a hero in her eyes even though they weren't officially in the JLA.

"We? I haven't heard from Arsenal and thought we had lost—"

Felicity didn't let the woman list their losses. "Yes, we. I've got Arsenal here…and Spartan, the Flash, Speedy, and the Green Arrow. There's no time to explain but we'll be in touch."

After she disconnected, Felicity again met Oliver's eyes. "Now go out and be heroes."

The group departed to follow Felicity's directions. She had traced Lillian Worth's transmission and pinpointed her location. The plan was for Oliver to appear as the distraction while the others surrounded the warehouse. They hoped to keep the blood shed to a minimum but their primary goal was to protect the city from Lillian and her daughter.

Oliver again found using his training in the real world to be very different. He was grateful for Richard's somewhat brutal training style though as he fired two arrows and scaled the outside wall. It had been Roy who had suggested the dramatic entrance of crashing through the large windows. Pausing to take a deep breath, Oliver heard Felicity in his ear.

"She's starting the next broadcast. Take her down Team Arrow!"

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED….Part 2 will be posted by Saturday!**_


	14. Chapter 14 - FLASHPOINT: Team Arrow 2

**Chapter** **14 FLASHPOINT: Team Arrow Part 2**

AN – I hope you've enjoyed this AU view of Team Arrow (I had a lot of fun writing it)! After this chapter, we'll return to the real Team Arrow for the final 2 parts next week!

 _ ***Please see Chapter 2 for SPOILER ALERT and DISCLAIMER!***_

 _ **/**_

 _After she disconnected, Felicity again met Oliver's eyes. "Now go out and be heroes."_

 _The group departed to follow Felicity's directions. She had traced Lillian Worth's transmission and pinpointed her location. The plan was for Oliver to appear as the distraction while the others surrounded the warehouse. They hoped to keep the blood shed to a minimum but their primary goal was to protect the city from Lillian and her daughter._

 _Oliver again found using his training in the real world to be very different. He was grateful for Richard's somewhat brutal training style though as he fired two arrows and scaled the outside wall. It had been Roy who had suggested the dramatic entrance of crashing through the large windows. Pausing to take a deep breath, Oliver heard Felicity in his ear._

" _She's starting the next broadcast. Take her down Team Arrow!"_

 ** _/_**

Lillian Worth smiled proudly for the camera. "The Arrow and Black Canary will no longer wreak havoc in our city—"

"Your sources seem unreliable." Oliver winced slightly at the computer modulated voice but continued. "You are the one wreaking havoc but we're going to stop you."

At his words, Arsenal tapped a button on his waist. The T-spheres immediately fired and created the illusion that Worth was surrounded. The soldiers rushed to respond as Lillian screamed her fury. One soldier in a black and orange appeared next to Lillian and drew her swords.

Team Arrow exploded into action. Adrenaline replaced fear, determination replaced doubt. They had no choice but to fight, no choice but to win. With Oliver surrounded, Thea and Roy utilized arrows to eliminate the closest threats. Barry sped up to surround one group of masked men who floundered inside the ring of fire and wind. Diggle made his way to Oliver and exchanged his gun for hand-to-hand combat in the close quarters.

Oliver sprinted several steps forward before sliding under one attacker's sword. When the man turned to follow, Diggle stopped him from behind. With his own back exposed, Diggle didn't even hear the slice of the arrow from Thea's bow which took down the soldier. Using his bow like a staff, Oliver then disarmed one masked man and turned him to receive an arrow from Roy. They continued to work together not just to take down the villains but to protect one another.

Bullets, arrows, hands, and feet. Different choices for each but those were only tools. It was the humans wielding them that were the true weapons. Thrust into a new and dangerous arena, they became something different, they became heroes. Individually, they wouldn't have stood a chance but together they were strong. Together, they were Team Arrow.

Felicity would have found the chaos a beautiful dance if it hadn't been so deadly. Shaking her head at the myriad of thoughts exciting and scaring her, she ignored the vicious sounds of the battle and her own fears. She focused entirely on doing her part to protect and eliminate by directing one of the spheres to target Lillian and her daughter. Firing, she was shocked to see the Ravager turn and block the attack with her sword. She then removed something from her suit and threw it. Felicity's screen for that T-sphere went black. When she turned to another one she saw Ravager move to destroy it too. Unwilling to lose all eyes on the action, Felicity sent them all to attack at once. She needed to do her part to make the plan work.

Chaos reigned and time shifted and splintered as the battle raged – moments felt like hours, minutes like seconds. The stench of gun powder, blood, and sweat coated skin and filled nostrils. The crunch of metal on bone was interrupted by groans of pain and grunts of determination. Hearts raced and breaths came fast and hard.

"Overwatch – pull back."

Seizing his opening as the masked woman by Lillian turned toward the retreating spheres, Oliver gave a shout to Diggle and started his sprint across the room. With a strike, slide, and flip, Oliver reached the two women. He blocked the downward arc of the Ravager's sword when she turned to him and slammed the needle into her thigh. Leaping to his feet, he injected Lillian Worth with the second tranquilizing counteragent.

"Now Overwatch!" Diggle defended Oliver's back while he gave the command.

At Diggle's words, all pulled masks over their faces. Red fumes flowed from the T-spheres as the counteragent and tranquilizer filled the room. After only a few moments, the villains staggered before falling. As the room quieted, Team Arrow moved together next to Oliver – bows and guns still at the ready.

"I can't believe that worked." Thea shrugged when the others turned to look at her. "I'm thrilled but I am surprised, I mean, come on."

"I've confirmed with Oracle and ARGUS. You should have support soon to transport them." Felicity updated while she continued to work on communicating with all parties.

"Where are they transporting them?" Diggle realized they had focused on the take-down, not the aftermath. Knowing Lyla as he did, he guessed the transportation wasn't to the SCPD.

Felicity paused but then realized the time for lies had passed. They had risked their lives and deserved the truth. "There's a facility on an island, Lian Yu. It's in the North China Sea and very secure."

Roy didn't try to stop Felicity's words. He simply watched the others exchange looks of surprise. Initiation into the JLA was rarely smooth or easy so he understood their position. When Thea met his eyes, he gave her a smile and nod of reassurance. She and her brother had held up well for their first mission. A part of him hoped it wasn't the last one he shared with them but a part of him also worried about Thea's safety if she joined the JLA.

The Team stayed ready for several more minutes until Lyla appeared with ARGUS men and transport vehicles. She was authoritative and distant until Team Arrow prepared to leave.

"Johnny?"

Diggle paused after he waved Oliver and the others on. Turning he found, Lyla staring at him intently. "You could have warned me about the trial by fire."

"I didn't know this was going to happen. We weren't ready…obviously. It looks like you did what you do best though and fought the good fight." Lyla had always been proud of him even if he also frustrated her. She knew a part of her would never stop loving him.

"Yeah, the good fight." Diggle realized it did feel like that. There was still a lot of gray in his world but it had felt right to fight next to the Green Arrow and Overwatch. Team Arrow just might be the fit he had been looking for and his consultant position would provide a good cover for the work.

"Are you staying?" Lyla knew it was a loaded question but she didn't clarify it.

Diggle's eyes strayed to Oliver and Team Arrow who were waiting near the door. Going with his gut instinct, he gave Lyla his answer. "I think I am." He then turned to meet her eyes as he continued. "Maybe we could get together and talk sometime. Get caught up?"

Surprised, Lyla could only nod her agreement. She turned away quickly and forced her thoughts back to work.

Moving to rejoin the others, he kept his thoughts to himself. There was no guarantee Oliver would continue along this path. Felicity already belonged to the JLA and probably wasn't looking for a new start as he was. Still though, he thought there might be a future for him in Starling City after all.

Back at headquarters, Felicity's eyes flew over them noting the limps, bruises, and the happy smiles. She was familiar with the rush of a mission and felt her own heart pounding. It had felt different this time with these people. Things were certainly changing and maybe it was time for it, maybe she could—

"Earth to Felicity or do you only answer to Overwatch?" Oliver teased. She had been looking at him but her expression was a thousand miles away. He found he wanted to know her thoughts. As she was a genius, who could be a better partner to discuss his future with than Felicity? For the first time since he had lost everything, Oliver felt like he a future. He felt like he had found something important again.

Blushing, Felicity smiled as she replied. "I'm here. You were amazing, a hero, really." Suddenly realizing she was close enough to touch him, she also realized everyone was staring. More words tumbled from her mouth as she again focused on Oliver.

"You were all amazing. The JLA couldn't have done it any better. You look great, I mean you looked great out there…fighting. Not great like pretty but, well, you are gorgeous, I meant you fought well. You all fought well, really, and—"

Unable to resist, Oliver was smiling as he pulled her in for a quick, hard kiss before stepping back. Felicity surprised him by moving with him and pressing a much softer, sweeter kiss to his mouth in return. Roy spoke before either could continue.

"That's one way to stop a ramble and Lesson #1 – Felicity does like to ramble. It seems to have gotten worse lately too. There are other Lessons but we'll discuss those later." Roy resisted the urge to look at Oliver even though he felt the man was responsible for the change in Felicity. He was just glad to see his friend happy.

"I kinda feel great, Felicity. Thank you!" Thea wanted to roll her eyes but felt for the blushing blonde her brother still hadn't taken his eyes off of since they had returned. It was easier to ignore the couple and concentrate instead on a different kind of action. The battle still replayed in her mind and she felt like she was soaring. She smiled at Roy and moved closer to him.

Diggle was more familiar with the rush than Oliver and Thea. Having seen the chemistry between Oliver and Felicity, he didn't believe that thrill was responsible for their kiss. Regardless, it was more logical to focus on practical matters even though his thoughts jumped to Lyla. "It's the adrenaline rush. You're riding high now but you'll crash later. You'll also feel the injuries more so we need to treat them now."

Barry was amused by the interactions which again felt so natural to him but also so very different. He gave a soft sigh and spoke up. "I hate to break up the party but I need to run…literally."

All eyes turned to him in surprise but it was Oliver who spoke. "Thank you for your help. I wish we could return the favor."

Felicity added more to the sentiment. "You found us, Barry. We're here if you need us."

"I think you may have helped me." Barry wasn't sure if his new plan would work but he hoped when he saw Team Arrow again, it would be different than this time.

Farewells were exchanged and then Barry moved toward the door. Giving the group of heroes a final look, he closed the door behind him. It wasn't a bad life and they were all together but he still wanted to set things right.


	15. Chapter 15 - Destiny Part 1

**Chapter 15 Destiny Part 1**

AN – So this is the final 2 part chapter! Again, many thanks for taking this journey with me! I hope it's made your Arrow withdrawal a little more bearable! ;)

 _ ***Please see Chapter 2 for SPOILER ALERT and DISCLAIMER!***_

 _ **/**_

 _Barry was amused by the interactions which again felt so natural to him but also so very different. He gave a soft sigh and spoke up. "I hate to break up the party but I need to run…literally."_

 _All eyes turned to him in surprise but it was Oliver who spoke. "Thank you for your help. I wish we could return the favor."_

 _Felicity added more to the sentiment. "You found us, Barry. We're here if you need us."_

" _I think you may have helped me." Barry wasn't sure if his new plan would work but he hoped when he saw Team Arrow again, it would be different than this time._

 _Farewells were exchanged and then Barry moved toward the door. Giving the group of heroes a final look, he closed the door behind him. It wasn't a bad life and they were all together but he still wanted to set things right._

 ** _/_**

Barry burst into the familiar lair to find the same group he had just left. Oliver knelt next to Felicity's chair as they reviewed something on her computer. Diggle, Roy, and Thea were seated near a med table chatting while they appeared to compare several blades and arrows. All eyes turned to him when he continued to stare. They looked the same – healing bruises and scrapes but trouble seemed to follow the group in any timeline. He had thought he had finally corrected everything but obviously he was wrong again.

"Barry, are you okay?" Oliver quizzed when the younger man didn't say a word.

Felicity stepped close as she spoke. "I've been trying to reach you. It's been crazy here and Cisco said umph—"

Barry's tight hug stopped the flow of her words at the mention of their mutual friend. The others exchanged worried looks while they too approached. Felicity pushed back and frowned before she spoke again.

"Really, are you okay? You're acting kinda weird." Felicity already had a lot on her mind already but Barry's strange behavior worried her.

"Is everything okay here? Is it the same? I'm not sure if you would know though—" Barry's words gained speed until Oliver gave him a quick strike to the chest.

"Slow down and tell us what happened. Did you time jump again?" Oliver couldn't help but tense. Barry's future knowledge had helped before but, as Barry said, the past always exacted a price for any changes. Oliver also found that he was as uncomfortable with time travel as he was magic. He preferred both feet planted firmly on the ground with his bow in his hand and his friends next to him.

Taking a deep breath, Barry looked around for changes and differences. He didn't want to make any new mistakes. It also hadn't gone well when he had quizzed Felicity in the other timeline so he was hesitant to try again. "I hope there's nothing to tell. So what is going on here?"

Barry watched as Team Arrow exchanged looks. It was Oliver who answered despite a wary grimace.

"Someone has Slade's Mirakuru serum and set a trap for us. Curtis caught the brunt of it but he's with Paul and is recovering. We're fine but we need to figure out who's in charge and stop them."

"We're making progress but there's a lot of missing information." Thea commented with a worried frown of her own.

Diggle clapped a hand on Barry's back before speaking. "It's good to see you, Barry."

"And just in time for the fun too!" Roy added with a grin and offered his hand.

As the Team continued to provide updates and discuss the problem of the decoy army, Barry sat back and closed his eyes to focus on their words. It may be that he had been able to correct his mistake. His mother was dead but it wasn't by his hand. No one else had died for his decision either. He hoped the weight of the guilt eased enough for him to breathe again soon.

"You've spent too much time with Oliver. That's a classic brooding face you're wearing, Barry." Felicity teased and took a seat beside him.

Jerking upright, Barry actually laughed at her insight. After a moment though, he gave Felicity a serious look. "Do you believe in destiny? I mean that we are all meant to be here right now?"

Felicity's eyes found Oliver who stood smiling as Roy spoke to them all. She thought about everything they had been through - the losses, the victories, the pain, the laughter. They still stood together.

Seeing the loving smile on Felicity's face while she stared at Oliver, Barry knew that she did. She had always yearned for the fairy tale with Oliver and she had gotten it – not the happily ever after yet but Barry believed they would have that too. When Oliver turned to meet Felicity's eyes, his expression was also one of love. He couldn't help but think of the Oliver and Felicity he had just left and how they had found their way together too. Maybe it didn't matter what he did, maybe some things just happened.

"No, I don't believe in Destiny, at least not with a capital D anyway."

Felicity's denial shocked Barry. He didn't even mind that she laughed at him.

"Barry, it wasn't Destiny that brought us here. We all made choices. Good or bad. Right or wrong. We made the choices that brought us together, separated us, and brought us back together again." Felicity nodded as much to herself as to Barry as she continued. "I'm learning that it's not just about what happens but what you choose to do afterwards that defines your path, changes what you become."

Barry opened his mouth to speak but then saw Felicity's gaze move away from him. He turned slightly and saw Oliver, Diggle, Roy, and Thea were still talking, even smiling. It seemed perfectly average but he knew they were anything but average. When Felicity spoke in a quiet voice he kept his focus on the others and listened to her words.

"Oliver was thought to be dead and buried for five years. Thea practically died twice due to magic. Roy faked his own death. Diggle lived with his brother's murder for years before finding him alive only to lose him again." Felicity didn't go into any details but she let her words sink in before she continued.

"They have all been literally surrounded by death and darkness for years but look at them. They continue living. Diggle even has a beautiful baby daughter. Oliver's son is safe and will come find us some day in the future. We aren't just alive, we're living our lives and we have a future ahead of us too. It has to be a choice though…and it's not always an easy choice to make."

Seeing them in that light, Barry grinned. "You are all here despite Destiny then. Is that what you're saying?"

Laughing, Felicity again let her eyes find Oliver and she smiled when he met her gaze. "I'm saying sometimes you have to fight for something even when you don't think you're strong enough. You have to make the choice and fight anyway. The fighting then makes you stronger for the next time you have doubts. That's life. You just keep moving forward and, if you're lucky, you don't have to move forward alone."

Felicity pulled her eyes away from Oliver to look at Barry again. "Get some rest – you look like you could use it. You're safe here and we aren't going anywhere."

When Felicity rejoined the topic turned serious again and various diagrams and files appeared on her computer monitors. Barry half listened as they strategized together once again. It felt familiar, right, and very comforting. A single name jarred him fully awake though.

"Wait, what did you just say?"

All again turned to Barry. Felicity's brow furrowed but she still repeated her words. "Oliver and I have a follow-up with meeting about a new business contact."

"But who did you say you were meeting?" Barry pressed.

"Lillian Worth." Felicity replied and with a few clicks brought up her bio. "You probably don't know her as she's new to Star City but she has a background in the biotech field since she was a former military researcher. She wants to build an office here and has been talking to Oliver and me about rebuilding the city."

"What's that alert?" Thea asked and pointed to a monitor.

Felicity replied without checking. "Another news bulletin. I'm tracking her but she's always in the news."

"Is she always in handcuffs?" Roy asked with a laugh.

Felicity turned and maximized the video file. They all stared as Lillian Worth was led out of her office in handcuffs. The news reporter provided the details.

"In a shocking development, Lillian Worth has been arrested. The new District Attorney Adrian Chase revealed that an undercover operation with the help of an anonymous tip had led them to her criminal ring. Sources close to the investigation cite illegal drugs as well as ties to the recent string of violence in the city. No details have been officially released though as it is an ongoing investigation. Ms. Worth's daughter, Rose Wilson, is considered to be a person of interest but she is not currently in custody."

Team Arrow remained silent, staring at the report until Barry spoke. However reluctant he was to alter the future, he couldn't let them walk into a trap. "You'll want to look into her further. I think there may be a connection to Slade Wilson."

"You've been absolutely unreachable. How could you possibly know that?" Felicity asked before she took a seat to modify her searches on both Lillian Worth and to start one on Rose Wilson.

Oliver moved closer to Barry and asked his question quietly. "You did jump again, didn't you?"

Barry gave him a single nod. "I made a mistake but I think I've fixed it now."

"And if there's a price to pay?" Oliver couldn't help but ask.

"I didn't change the past; I changed it back the way it was." Barry corrected. He still didn't want to go into details and he was grateful that Oliver wasn't a talker. "I need to get back to Central City and make sure everything is okay there."

Scrubbing a hand over his face, Oliver decided not to push. "If you're sure everything is okay then go. We're here if you need us, Barry."

Barry actually chuckled since the other Felicity had been the one to express that sentiment previously. He took a moment to look at all them. They were all bruised and scarred but they were still together and still fighting. They were superheroes…and friends, family really, regardless of the timeline. Another glance brought his eyes to Lillian Worth's scowling image on the screen. It seemed there would always be villains too regardless of the timeline. Felicity might not believe in Destiny but he wasn't sure he didn't. With a final nod, Barry sped away.

 _ **/**_

 _ **To be continued…the final chapter will be posted tomorrow and will include the OTA and Olicity focused ending that I personally need so I hope you'll join for that final part.**_


	16. Chapter 16 - Destiny Part 2

**Chapter 16 Destiny Part 2**

AN: So here's the happily ever after conclusion for OTA and Olicity and probably my last update until next summer! Many thanks for the joining me and for sharing your thoughts! BTW, I actually believe both Felicity and Barry are right about Destiny! ;)

 _ ***Please see Chapter 2 for SPOILER ALERT and DISCLAIMER!***_

 _ **/**_

 _Scrubbing a hand over his face, Oliver decided not to push. "If you're sure everything is okay then go. We're here if you need us, Barry."_

 _Barry actually chuckled since the other Felicity had been the one to express that sentiment previously. He took a moment to look at all them. They were all bruised and scarred but they were still together and still fighting. They were superheroes…and friends, family really, regardless of the timeline. Another glance brought his eyes to Lillian Worth's scowling image on the screen. It seemed there would always be villains too regardless of the timeline. Felicity might not believe in Destiny but he wasn't sure he didn't. With a final nod, Barry sped away._

 ** _/_**

"What do we know about Adrian Chase?" Diggle changed the subject after Barry's departure and nodded toward the screen.

"Why are you worried about him? Isn't Rose Wilson our main concern? If her mother is the brains then maybe she's the brawn." Roy asked curiously even as he watched Felicity pull up a second bio for the new DA.

"Anonymous source is what Lance always said when he worked with the Vigilante." Diggle's words brought all eyes to him and he continued before they asked any questions. "A job here can't be on anyone's wish list. Lyla mentioned that you were tracking new activity which everyone assumed was a power struggle to fill Darhk's shoes. It could be someone else has been tracking activity too and doing something about it."

Felicity's fingers froze. "To sum that up…we may have Slade's daughter hyped up on his serum and at large, the new DA may not be clean and law-abiding, and the only thing stopping a new criminal kingpin could be a new vigilante or two. How did we miss all of this happening in our own city?"

Seeing looks of guilt flash over many faces, Felicity covered her face with her hands. She took a deep breath before trying again. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean, I'm not blaming anyone—"

"No, you're right. We left and we should have remembered that things got ugly fast without you and Oliver here." Thea interrupted but smiled at the blonde woman. "You don't need to apologize."

"I do because I was thinking more about how _**I**_ missed it. I've been here but I didn't see what was happening around me. I was too wrapped up in my own head." Felicity knew she had been struggling but she hadn't realized until that moment how her choices had impacted others. It really was time to make some changes.

Oliver moved close enough to touch her shoulder as he spoke only to her. "You aren't the only one who has been here, Felicity. It's not just your job either. We are partners in this, remember?"

Felicity remembered her conversation with Barry, remembered her own words about not moving forward alone. It wasn't just about her choosing to stay by Oliver's side but also about his choice to stay by hers. They were partners and it was time she remembered that and acted on it. Giving him a decisive nod even though her head was spinning with new thoughts, she turned and spoke to the others.

"I'll start searches and then we'll create another board and get organized. It'll take time but I think we can…"

Her voice trailed off and her eyes flew to Oliver's. Both of them had chosen to stay but the others had chosen to leave. There was no reason to believe their choices had changed even though they had returned to provide much needed assistance. Felicity did turn back to them though. There wasn't reason to believe but there was always reason to hope.

Diggle watched the byplay between the couple and understood the unspoken the words. Oliver and Felicity were partners but for so long it had been the three of them. There were still decisions to make but he was starting to remember how it felt to belong to Team Arrow. He focused on them both as he spoke up. "There's still a lot of work to be done here and it looks like you're going to need some help."

Felicity and Oliver both grinned briefly and Diggle did as well. He knew he needed to say more but he also still needed to think and to talk to Lyla. The bottom line seemed to be that the Team was better with all of them. He was also better when surrounded by the Team. Oliver's frown pulled Diggle's thoughts back to the immediate problems though.

"All of you deserve a life outside of the bunker. You shouldn't feel you have to—" Oliver felt he had to say the words. Despite wanting his Team, he also wanted their health and happiness. He had let his son go and he was trying to do the same for each of them. He still wasn't convinced he was as good for them as they were for him.

Roy was the one to interrupt. "Life on the outside isn't all it's cracked up to be if you're alone and everything you want is on the inside." He met Thea's eyes. Their words of love, a future, marriage, and kids were burned in his memory and heart. When tears welled in her eyes and she took his hand, he hoped she remembered them too.

"I'm not sure I can do this all the time. I'm not sure I'm that person or that I want to be that person." Thea considered Ollie and the Team her only family. She had struggled without them but she didn't want to be the reason they struggled if she returned. It was still important that she find herself if only to protect them.

Felicity blinked back tears as the Team rallied around Oliver once again. She moved close enough to brush his hand with hers. When he interlaced their fingers she smiled and spoke. "I think I can help with that, Thea. With all of the things we've seen, I can't help but wonder what else is out there. We need someone to be an emissary for us and you can go under the guise of a Palmer Tech rep. And since we know everyone needs back-up I think Roy should go with you."

Oliver couldn't even form a question. It shouldn't continue to happen but Felicity's mind always surprised him, as did her heart. She truly was remarkable.

When Thea and Roy exchanged shocked looks, Felicity continued. "You'll travel a bit and get some space and time. Roy can stay under the radar. You'll both in contact and able to help if necessary. We just might make some new friends who help out like Barry does."

"What about you guys?" Thea couldn't help but ask. She was surprised to find Oliver, Felicity, and Diggle grinning.

"The OG's." Diggle and Felicity spoke as one making the others smile. Only Felicity continued.

"If we need help, we'll call. We'll have Curtis and some new tech too. We'll be the home base here and work to keep Star City safe. You can connect us with others out there. They may have information or tech we need and it never hurts to have more back-up." Felicity squeezed Oliver's hand.

With all eyes on him, Oliver met each person's gaze. "I'm better with all of you. I know I brought this—"

A chorus of groans interrupted his words but Oliver waved them off and continued.

"I know I brought this into your lives but I'm grateful you all made the decision to stay. I am better with Team Arrow. There's definitely enough to do to keep us all busy." He offered his free hand to Diggle first.

A round of hugs was exchanged before more planning was discussed briefly. Regardless of the past or the future, they were together in the present. Thea and Roy left to make arrangements to ensure their return. When the room fell silent, Oliver looked first to Felicity and then Diggle. As much as he wanted their partnership, he didn't want to pressure them. When Diggle moved away, neither Oliver nor Felicity stopped him.

Diggle grinned and returned with the bottle of whiskey and three glasses. "I think we all deserve this."

Again, Felicity offered her favorite toast with a playful smile. "To the OGs, the Original Gangstas."

"To the OGs." Diggle confirmed and clinked glasses with her. They turned to Oliver who couldn't help but grin.

"The OGs." Oliver laughed at Felicity's look of surprised pleasure when he too toasted the Team.

After they shared the drink, Oliver tried again to share his thoughts. "I really want to thank you two for always backing me up. I know it hasn't been easy and it probably won't get easier either."

"I've always thought easy was overrated." Felicity quipped before becoming serious herself. "We've all left the Team at one time or another but we've all come back too. I want this and I want it with my partners, my Team."

Diggle reached over to squeeze her hand and watched as Oliver did the same. With Felicity between them, they were bound together and better than they were alone. They deserved the truth from him.

"There are still some things I need to work through, things about Andy. I need to make peace with the past."

Remembering a conversation from years before, Oliver responded to Diggle quietly. "The ghosts won't ever disappear but it does get easier."

Nodding, Diggle continued. "This Team is home. I'm glad to be back but I need to go see Lyla."

Felicity and Diggle shared another hug while the men shook hands. Diggle turned at the door and glanced around the room. "I'll be back tomorrow."

Oliver felt lighter than he had in months. With his eyes on Felicity, he couldn't help but try for more. "I have a new chili recipe I would like to try. Maybe we could—"

Felicity didn't even hear Oliver's words. She had to speak before she lost her nerve. Scrunching her face, she struggled to find the words as she interrupted him. As she didn't want to ramble, she spoke slowly. "Oliver, we need to talk. Barry asked me if I believe in Destiny, if I believe we were meant to be together. I told him no."

At her words, Oliver felt sharp pain pierce his heart. He had thought he had gotten his family back but if she left…

Seeing Oliver's pain, the words rushed out of Felicity. "I don't believe in Destiny but I believe in us. I didn't think I was strong enough to be me with you but the only time I am me, the best version of me, is when I'm with you. I'm making a mess out of this, I know. I'm sorry."

Feeling his heart race as the pain disappeared in a flash of hope, Oliver smiled and stepped close. He didn't touch her or say any words to pressure her.

"I just mean…we did find ourselves in each other and I won't leave you. You'll always have me Oliver. I'll be stronger this time—" Felicity breathed out the words in a rush.

The brush of Oliver's lips against her stole the breath from Felicity's lungs. She stood frozen for a moment before wrapping her arms around him and opening to him once again. The kiss was a sweet celebration of the love both still felt. Oliver reluctantly eased back sooner than either of them wanted. He moved his hands to cup her face tenderly and met her eyes for a long moment before speaking.

"All I've ever needed is for you to be you. I don't deserve to have you standing by my side but you'll always have me by yours. I'll never stop loving you, Felicity."

"I'm sorry for walking away—"

Oliver's lips stopped again Felicity's words but after a moment she was the one to pull back. With her hands over his, she spoke earnestly. "I don't want to repeat my mistakes but I want to try again. I haven't stopped loving you either and I don't want to stop. I'll always love you."

"So we start again. We've always been good partners on the Team. We'll do things differently, I promise. No more lies, no more running away."

Felicity gave him a trembling smile before she spoke. "We have a second chance and, regardless of whatever Destiny throws our way, we'll handle it together."

They were both still smiling when their lips met again. The kiss sealed their words – a solemn vow that meant their future was bound together by their own choice.

 _ **/**_

 **LAST CHANCE TO WIN A FREE BOOK FROM ME!**

Just a friendly reminder that I'm running a contest to give away my book! If you made it this far (and hopefully had fun), I would love to give you a chance to try my original writing. To enter, just contact me through my author website and mention the name of this story ("Bound") in your message. My website address is in my profile or you can just google author Rennie St. James. Your e-mail must be received between July 20, 2016 – October 5, 2016 (midnight EST) and you must be a US resident. The prize is a signed copy of my book, Azimuth. A winner will be chosen randomly and I'll e-mail you for your mailing address. Thank you and good luck!


End file.
